


Leus Case

by Afterdark823



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Legal or LEO Work Inaccuracies, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Molestation, No Beta, Past Rape/Non-con, Please do not Post on other site, Please do not use idea or characters without permission, Possible Infidelity (not main characters), Rating due to warning, See notes for warning and triggers, Strangulation, Time Skips, Torture, gay relationship, graphic and non-graphic violence, mafia, possible triggers, romantic, threats of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afterdark823/pseuds/Afterdark823
Summary: Gabriel Leus thought he had everything he ever wanted, until the moment his heart was broken and he gone to Europe alone.Traveling, he met Leon Wolf, a handsome man with a dangerous aura around him. He should've stayed away, but he couldn't.A year later, his life seems to be getting around, but the past seems to catch up with his family.Apologizes, I'm bad at summaries.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Other side-story realationships, Past relationship - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is the first work I ever posted, please note the warning and the tags.  
Also, do check the notes at the end for possible triggers and warnings.  
It's important to emphasize that this is a FICTIONAL WORK, so if there are moments where reality seems to meet fiction, it's a pure coincidence. English isn't my native language and I have no Beta, so hopefully I got the grammar right.  
Please do not post on another site and do not use ideas or characters without permission.

\- South of France - 

He had arrived just a few days ago but his heart already wished to leave. He didn't feel like he belonged here, it wasn't how he imagined it.  
He reached the other side of the planet asking to forget, yet he was just reminded again and again and despair began to crumble him. 

He passed the days by walking on the shore, enjoying the breeze and the sun. At the beginning he tried some tours but found it more depressing, causing him to refuse those social attractions. He bought souvenirs, few local T shirts and even tried many different plates. Yet, when evening fell he always was at the bar. 

It was after the calls home, he didn't wish for them to know he is still like this; he tried hard to build a mask of a happy man.  
He was just a twenty nine years old man, he had a job he liked; he had friends and a good family. 

Recently he also had a fiance, a bride he should have married to just a month ago. However, she walked away, leaving him without any options to save the relationship. 

[**You are a good man, one I would recommend to any woman... But, we aren't compatible... I'm sorry Gabriel... I don't think it will work. I love him.** ]  
Her words still sounded in his head as he took another sip from his drink. He remembered her too well; the touch upon her skin, her laughter and her beautiful amber eyes...  
He gave her everything he could and he felt they were ready for the next stage.  
He proposed, she agreed. Who knew that three months later, just two months before the wedding she will have a change of heart. 

They were happy, he strongly believed.  
But, their fairy-tale had ended. She met her ex in one of her business meeting and threw his ring away, returning to that man and in a few weeks they are to be married. 

She even asked him to come to the ceremony, hoping to keep their friendship...  
Fortunately his brother tore that letter and gave a piece of his mind. Although he didn't like harsh methods, he was glad she won't come back to his door.  
Another sip and his eyes rested on a guy. 

He seemed to be younger than he is, he was also alone yet he looked like he belonged.  
His appearance expressed his high economic status; a suit that seemed to cost more than his monthly salary and his neatness and cleanness.  
He was an attractive man, surely would have gained the attention of any woman he wished for. Yet, there was something that put it off.  
His eyes seemed cold and dangerous. This dark expression reminded him a sleeping lion. 

He saw this before. Some of the students or their parents, especially from the bad discreet were wearing this daily and usually did something horrible shortly after.  
Before noticing Gabriel found himself approaching the younger man, noting the gazes he felt on his nape- probably the caretakers this guy's dad sent over. For some reason it caused him to smile and he stopped about a meter from him. The man took notice of this unknown visitor and pondered before taking a bit from his drink.  
It was an alcohol much more expensive than what the teacher could afford and he just gently asked if he could sit next to him.  
The young man stared on the visitor and seemed to have examined him before nodding once. 

He sat down, still keeping some distance. He wondered if he should treat him like his students back home and before regretting he started a conversation: 

\- Good drink you have there, my name is Gabriel... Care to have a little friendly chat with this a bit drunk guy? 

It seemed to catch his attention and he responded, relieving the teacher a bit. 

\- Leon. 

A short answer that caused the teacher to hesitate. 

\- I'm here in order to forget some boring details... For now, I didn't have much success. What about you? Are you enjoying your stay? 

\- It's fine. Are you American? 

\- Yes I am. Where are you from? 

\- Germany. 

The conversation went on.  
Gabriel found out this is a 24 years old German man who took control of his family business few years ago. He prefers drinks with high alcohol percentage and he is single. 

Meanwhile Leon learnt about the teacher far much more details; about his job, about his ex-fiance and about him having Spanish roots. 

Another thing to point was that his visitor was quite drunk and didn't seem to have high tolerance. He wondered if he would need to send someone to take him back to his room.  
Just before the lone teacher decided to leave, he was asked one question that seemed to bother his temporary companion; 

\- Say, why did you come to me? 

He was quite sure that it wasn't money or lust. This older man didn't ask for any drink and didn't flirt. He was quite curious. This man was honest and frank, but seemed naive. 

He didn't try to force him to open up and did most of the talking; he seemed to respect his secrecy. 

\- You just had that look that you are going to do something you will regret... I had to try... Try to talk you out of this. But it seems you calmed down. I'm glad. 

His cheeks were a bit red from the drinks and his voice sounded a bit funny. 

Yet, his dark brown eyes still shone with some tenderness. 

His breathe was caught as he examined this older man once more. He smiled a little, causing the eyes guarding him to gasp and stood up. 

\- Allow me to accompany you, Gabriel. 

The drunken man didn't seem to notice anything off and just smiled widely, allowing his new friend to take him away. 

\- What is your room number? 

Gabriel leaned on the younger man, apologizing briefly about the trouble and answered; 1245. 

That night was far too young to end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a nice reading experience =)
> 
> Warnings \ Triggers:  
Possible Infidelity
> 
> A\N:  
"Good drink you have there" - It's not a grammar mistake, I used this sentence structure to show the awkwardness in the situation.
> 
> There are thirteen chapters+Epilogue that are planned, but there might be Extras or shortening.  
Next Chapters will be much longer.
> 
> If you liked, please leave kudos or a comment =)


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues, and the past is starting to awaken from it's long slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check End Notes for Warnings \ Triggers.

\- South France - 

Gabriel moved slightly under the covers, smelling coffee as he opened his eyes.  
The room was lighted a bit with the rising sun and he realized the room wasn't his number. He sat up perplexed and looked around, his eyes stopping on a familiar figure. 

His back was broad and muscular, making him feel both safety and fear. 

Leon was standing with a regular grey T shirt and a pair of jeans.

If he was a woman, Gabriel was sure he would have skipped a beat.

But he was a man and this situation seemed awkward. Gabriel got off the king size bed, calming down after he realized he was still dressed as he was and only his shoes were left on the floor.  
Noticing the rustle behind him, Leon turned and proposed him a cup of coffee.

He agreed automatically. 

\- How did I end in your room? 

Leon handed him the coffee, answering: 

\- You were in a bad shape yesterday and it looked like you lost the key.  
Don't worry I got the reception to hand you another key and change the locks just in case. They should bring the key in an hour or so.  
Shall we continue from yesterday? 

Gabriel was lost for a bit and then decided to just go with the flow and not to trouble himself. 

\- Well, where did we stop then? 

He asked, tasting the coffee. It was strong and helped him to wake up. 

The younger man sat next to him and his eyes truly showed interest. 

\- How about we talk about your stay here? 

\- Los Angeles, a year later - 

Colorful lights covered the street, the sirens still were loud and clear; announcing there is a crime scene.   
The policemen wore a dark expression; their eyes cold and an anger boiling deep inside them. 

One of theirs was murdered.

And what worse, it is already the second case and the main similarity was that the victim was a detective.   
Three days ago it was Detective Daniel Jacobsen, today it was his ex-partner; Detective Jessica Rosh. 

Jacobsen was already retired for a few years.  
Life didn't spare him as he got nothing left when his work was taken away from his schedule, leading him to bad drinking habits and depressing days. 

He was a workaholic and didn't spend much time with his family. His wife didn't tolerate it much and after a harsh case his last chance went to waste.

That case was closed but so was also the divorce and his children left him for their mother. 

He tried to make things up but due to his stubborn nature, it didn't end well. 

His funeral had just ended and now they need to bury another one of theirs.

Rosh was a good detective; she picked Jacobsen good remarks and was a very lovable woman. 

Yet, as her partner she also didn't find much time for her private life and aside from her elderly parents she had no one.  
The method this time was a bit different. Jacobsen was beaten to death in his house. The corner diagnosed many broken bones and internal bleeding.  
Cause of death was a major blood loss. 

In Rosh's case; she was shot to death in the head. There were few bruises but it wasn't close to her partner's poor destiny. 

A cop murderer is walking in LA and the media was going crazy for this. 

They were left to wonder - were the cases connected or not? 

The morning filled into the news and Gabriel was getting ready for his daily life.  
He managed to change his workplace, noting personal reasons as the cause. This high school was a few streets further than his previous one, yet it meant just a few more minutes by car.  
If there was a heavy traffic, then it would take about half an hour. It wasn't that big of a change for him.

His new colleagues were very welcoming, they even threw for him a welcoming party and though his students weren't as open as those before; time will make them closer. 

He already had some progress in this aspect and without knowing it he became one of the popular teachers there.  
He was loved by many and even those young gangsters found him as someone who it is hard to keep their scary facade on. 

Their words were sometimes harsh, but they were also the first to help him pick up his things if they had fallen.  
They treated him as some glass figurine and although it was adorable, it also made him depressed as he was treated like this also at home.

He knew he wasn't that strong. He was thin and not that tall, but he had a fine amount of muscles and wasn't that of a lost case. 

He exited the apartment he shared with his lover and entered the car. 

It was just some popular brand, he didn't really care for it and the most important thing for him was the fact it works.

A grey Honda.

It was all he knew, he was more familiar with his car license number than its details. 

Rush hour caused him to go out earlier than usual and by eight thirty he was there.  
Going straight to his office there he prepared his papers for the lessons and after the bell rang he left, making his way to his first class today. 

Putting the numerical world, there was just one more matter on his mind.

Just four more days. 

Four more days and his lover will be back in USA. They started to live together shortly after his return from Europe.  
His lover had many outdoor business making them live more apart than together but few months ago it changed and they passed more time with each other.

The last business trip is just a two weeks long and it was enough for him to miss that warmth as if his life counted on this. Just four more days. 

His entrance caught the teenagers' attention and they stopped chatting, giving their teacher some face (=respect). He heard he was one of those rare teachers who got this privilege. 

Some got this due to the fear they installed within the youths, in his case he suspects they treat him like some little bunny.  
He never got mad or raised his voice, he tried to help as much as possible and give respects to those young adults.

Perhaps his physique and those eyes his sister sometimes called puppy's eyes made them also find him fragile.   
He sighed.

He really disliked it. 

\- How was your weekend? Did you rest enough? 

He asked as he put his papers on the front table, facing his twenty seven students.

They were all different and unique.

The front lines were built of those who tried to get high grades, in the middle were the more social ones with average marks and the last round was the one with dangerous vibe.

They were young gangsters. 

They wished to be cool and popular; part of them learnt the basics from the net while others were just mimicking their relatives.  
He didn't go to private schools- although he had some invitations- because he wanted to help those who came from harsh background, those who won't afford private schools.  
Yes, the pay was less but money never bothered him.

He had enough savings and funds from his studies and his first years when he worked in several educational centers; both private and public. 

In the last two years he decided to cut off the private ones and let himself to breathe a bit.  
This also allowed him to get a girlfriend...  
Well, now she was already married to another man and he stopped feeling heartache while thinking about her. 

He heard some mumbles; most of them disagreed and preferred the rest to be longer.

He smiled. Those young minds really were the best medicine. 

\- Listen to me for a little bit. Next week you all got an exam and I'm going to give you some reminders. If you got any questions, even if it is about 2+2 ask! 

And so the lesson began and few hours later his work day had ended. 

He sat in his office, drinking some tea while preparing the exams papers.

He managed to build a test sheet that was good enough after much work. 

He was careful.  
He chose questions that were in the right level but made sure they weren't too easy.  
Tomorrow he will consult with his other math colleagues and see if this one is good enough and if there is a need for some corrections. 

He packed his things up; the hour was already nearing four p.m. and he had to drop off by his parents' house.  
He exited the building, seeing few of his coworkers he smiled at them. 

The parking lot was almost empty and he made his way to his car. 

He put his things in the opposite seat and started the car.

While the engine was roaring, he put on his seat-belt and readjusted the mirrors. 

Few minutes later he was already on the paved road heading to his destination.

Approaching he noticed his brother's car already in place and parked closely by. He smiled. 

He was always happy to see Sebs or Lucy.

For the former he was a little brother and for the later he was a big brother. He left his things in the car and went to the front door. 

Without any knock or ringing he entered and found Sebastian watching the News with their father. The news weren't happy ones.

It was about some murder and Gabriel hurried to give his "hello" and entered the kitchen.

There he found his sister and they hugged briefly. 

\- Where's mom? 

\- At work. There was some emergency in the hospital and they couldn't let her off. 

He nodded a bit, understanding the reason well.

Their mother, even though was already sixty didn't get any rest and continued to work.

Soon she will take her retirement, but till then she is one of the most experienced and one of the best in her profession.  
Her superiors were already crying when they started to think who could take her place. 

\- What are you preparing? 

He asked as he noticed the light in the oven.  
Lucia was a chef. She worked in an Italian restaurant while hoping to save up and open her own place in the future.

Aside from this she also had an adorable boyfriend who was helping and caring as far as he knew. 

Her talent was unique and once someone tasted her creations it was impossible to forget. 

\- Lasagna. 

She answered while smiling. 

\- How are you? I saw you only few months ago, seems you are quite _busy_... 

She let the last word lengthen, teasing him and he felt that if he wasn't already used to this he would have become red as a tomato. 

\- Well... 

He coughed once, a bit embarrassed; 

\- I admit... I am strongly loved... 

Another caught and their eyes met. Her smile widened. 

\- We were surprised you met someone in your trip, as you see we all are happy for you and as long as he doesn't hurt you we will approve of anyone.  
Invite him sometime; I'm sure everyone, including me, wants to meet him. 

Gabriel smiled shyly and helped to prepare the table.

After about half an hour they were all seated. 

Their father; Alfredo was a serious man.

He didn't express himself often but he showered his family with love in his own way.

He was a retired judge but it didn't stop people from coming to consult about cases and laws. His hair already started to get some silver shade and his belly was a bit rounded.  
Yet, he tried to keep himself in shape so it wasn't that noticeable. He had the famous brown eyes that were a feature of the Leus family. His skin had a suntanned shade that belonged to Spain.

If it wasn't for the hope of a new life after WW2 they would've been born in Spain and not in the USA.  
The eldest son; Sebastian, or for short Sebs like Gabriel called him from childhood had the same features as their father, only his hair was black and cut short.  
He had a muscular and broad body building due to his training and the different martial arts he learnt since he was young.   
He began his life as a lawyer and after few years after a difficult case he decided to become a private detective that worked on cold cases and those who were marked as unsolvable.  
In his work he proved each time anew that everything has an answer and put many criminals behind the jars.

He also consulted the LEO often and in some way followed their father steps. 

The second son who was eleven years younger was Gabriel. 

He was good in his studies and decided to teach. At a young age he became a math teacher and made the hateful subject lovable for many. 

Unlike the former two, he got a curly black hair he inherited from his mother.  
He let his hair grow till it reached about a centimeter below his chin and his body built was a bit more thinner and fragile causing those around him to worry. 

He was a sickly child but his health became better as he became a teenager.

He managed to get some fine muscular build and learn some basic self-defense.

He surprised his family as he told them about a new love.

They were truly happy for him, but once they learnt it was a man they were also worried. 

_What if that man took advantage of their heartbroken Gabriel?_

_What if he hurt their beloved one? _

But time passed and their relationship just got stronger and steadier, allowing them to relax a bit.  
However, they were still yet to meet him and see for themselves what person he is.

The youngest member of their family was the 25 years old Lucia.

She had a straight long black hair and bright brown eyes that caused everyone to smile. 

They ate and talked for a bit. 

The family head was worried due to the news and he shared his worry with his children.

The responds varied:

\- Don't worry Dad, I got a gun. 

Sebastian remarked and allowed his weapon to be seen. 

\- Our restaurant has a good security and I'm almost always there. 

Lucia finished her juice. 

\- No worries, if whoever it is manages to do any harm before my students, it is still unknown. 

Lucia laughed, Sebastian smiled and so did Alfredo but his smile was strained. 

\- Exams begin soon? 

She asked, taking the dishes away. 

Gabriel nodded and went to help. 

Evening came and Gabriel left for his apartment.

Before his leave their mother returned and they just briefly talked before separating. 

She was a beautiful woman who got shiny honey colored eyes and curly dark brown hair.  
Sylvia Leus was a caring person whose hands and words managed to save many people. She witnessed them both at the happiest and the hardest times. 

At childbirth and at death. 

His apartment was twenty minutes away by car. It was a good neighborhood and the building security was good.  
Only residents could enter and outsiders needed to have permission from one of the residents.  
The apartments there weren't cheap and probably if he didn't share it with Leon he wouldn't be able to afford it.

Leo proposed to pay for it but Gabriel couldn't let him do it and decided to pay 50/50. 

Moreover the younger man had proposed to buy some pigeon nest for them...

For now the teacher wasn't ready.

He loved that man dearly, yet his past experience made him a bit wary.

The apartment was big enough for the both of them. 

It contained all what they needed and had the best materials and technology.

Entering the building he nodded towards the guard. 

\- Good evening, mister Leus. 

\- Good evening, mister. 

He entered the elevator and pressed the seven.

After a few minutes he found himself in front of apartment number thirty seven and after a little play with the key he finally got himself into his home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings \ Triggers:  
Vague description of murder scenes and causes of death 
> 
> A\N:  
As I'm not American or French, please dismiss any geographical inaccuracies.  
If somehow fiction meets reality, then it was just luck (or perhaps the opposite?). Note this for any future chapters.  
LEO = Law Enforcement Officer


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues as the danger approaches.  
Would those who are aimed at be aware of it in time?  
Or would they be caught unaware and it will be too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the last one, apologizes in advance.  
As for warnings, there isn't something I see as triggering.  
However, if you don't fear spoilers, feel free to check end-notes. 
> 
> Pleasant Reading =)

\- South France - 

They got along pretty well.

They talked daily and spent their time in cafes, bars and on the beach.  
They even went into town together, sightseeing and shopping. 

Well, shopping contained - for some reason - gifts Leon wished to give the older man, what put him in confusion.  
However, Gabriel learnt that things got difficult when he tried to refuse. 

So, he just ended up accepting them. 

They also played chess in their hotel rooms and the teacher showed his advantage (or was it just Leon being nice?).

Their relationship was growing and the gazes that followed them became more awkward.   
  


They wondered why their Boss was with this American.

It wasn't new for them that their leader tended to forget gender, however it was the first time they have seen him this serious.  
They weren't sure how they should treat this new man.

Ignore him as was the instruction in past cases or watch over him, keeping him safe as they did with the younger generation? 

They could feel this man was different than those past companions. 

Deciding to await further instructions, they kept their distance.   
  


Leon let his eyes examine the older man body as he put his hand on the other alien hand.

His partner seemed stunned for a moment but didn't reject him.

He smiled and bent down; briefly kissing the other man lips. A simple, soft chaste kiss. 

A flush filled the teacher's face; his eyes watched the younger man with caution. 

\- You... What did you do? 

Leon just smirked and went for another round and said: 

\- This. 

The second was a bit longer and deeper, playing with the teacher's lips. 

The redness increased and Gabriel backed a step away. 

\- Why? 

He asked, his eyes following every detail on Leon.

In response he just put Gabriel's hand on his chest, allowing him to feel his heartbeat; giving his _mute_ answer. 

\- Los Angeles, a year later - 

The calmness lasted only one day and then the police department was forced to get another hit.

This time it wasn't a cop but it still was one of theirs. 

Prosecutor Michael Sunders and his wife were murdered in their house. 

It happened during the night and after two gunshots were fired the culprits were gone.  
The neighbors heard the gunshots and called the police but it was too late. Two dead bodies were waiting for them.  
The woman, Clarissa Sunders, was tied and a bit bruised. Her cause of death was the round hole in her forehead.   
Her cold blank eyes still open and few tears froze on her cheeks.

Her husband was in a much worse condition, but his cause of death was the same. 

The working detectives connected this one to the previous two cases and their coworkers already started to dig all cases that were connected, hoping to prevent the next murder. 

\- Yes, I will be at the airport. Don't worry. 

Gabriel said while correcting his outfit before departing to work. 

\- I can't help but wish to touch you already, hear your voice calling my name... maybe even mentioning God here and there. 

The older man blushed slightly and coughed once. 

\- Stop saying nonsense. I miss you too. Just hurry up and finish your business and come back. 

He heard Leon's chuckle and his insides warmed up. He liked this sound. 

\- Okay. See you tomorrow. 

The call ended and the teacher packed his things quickly, cursing under his breath as he saw he was late and rushed out. 

Somehow he managed to make it just in time. He thanked the heavens for the fact he carried with him all the material he needed for the lesson and hastily entered the classroom.  
Those who chatted once again gave him some respect and silenced down.  
Few eyes noticed the sweat on his forehead and the little redness on his cheeks.  
It wasn't difficult to understand that their beloved hard-to-believe math teacher was running all the way here from the school's entrance. They weren't sure if they should laugh or feel moved.  
They really liked this teacher.

He didn't get angry. Instead he sometimes inhaled a deep breath and gave some advises.  
Like this, he didn't punish anyone harshly and managed in his own way to build trust and even make the most undisciplined ones respect him.  
  
\- Good morning everybody.  
He said while putting his things on the table and scanned the classroom.  
\- Are you all well today?  
He noticed a few missing students and marked them in his notebook.  
A positive answer was given, and then he asked about those who were missing.  
\- They caught something.  
Gabriel added few words in; [Possibly sick] and made sure to put on a reminder to contact the parents.  
He had to know if it was something serious and when and how should he give the missed material to them.  
\- Okay. Let's start then.  
He smiled as if nothing happened and turned toward the whiteboard, starting writing new words and terms the students saw as gibberish.  
Yet, they knew that this guy could find the right words to shine the road.  
They also didn't dare to forget the exam they were about to pass in just a week time.  
He will be sad if they failed.

And they didn't like to see his eyes darkening.  
  
Inside of themselves they sighed heavily, it was hard to get why this teacher made them wish to succeed.  
They started to copy the alien words and numbers, stopping just when they noticed he turned back to them, with an honest smile as he started explaining.  
[Yeah, this teach was way beyond what they can handle] each student agreed.

Detective Simon Wilson pondered hard as he sat on his seat, giving his files another look.  
He was sure the three cases were connected. The lab finally gave them an answer the gun used in Rosh's case was the same in Sunders'.  
It was the same killer. He suspected there was more than one culprit.  
  
The specialist suggested that in the last case one person was restraining Michael's wife and the other was dealing with her husband.  
They probably wanted to force Michael to watch his wife's death while he - himself - was beaten severely.  
They wanted to torture him, it was clear to the detective.  
  
In previous cases, the dead detectives were single and their relatives were too far to approach.  
Possibly this was the only reason they didn't have to watch their beloved ones die in front of them.  
Although he didn't have much proofs, but it was the conclusion his mind found.  
Some bastards hunted few law workers and wished for them to suffer, to loose what is dear for them and then just die.

It was revenge.  
  
Meaning, the responsible one would be probably a criminal they put behind the jars.  
So, without much thought he started to look for all cases that included three persons: Detective Jacobsen, Detective Rosh and Prosecutor Sunders.  
This way he hoped to find the next possible victim.

It wasn't easy.  
They closed many cases, thankfully there weren't much that put them together.  
[Fifteen cases] this was the result he got.

He used the men under his command in order to read the cases and understand which one is more relevant.  
They agreed. They trusted their leader intuition and even his partner Detective Louis Grand, who usually was really careful with such methods started to make calls.  
In the end eight out of fifteen were still in jail.

They could've got someone outside of prison to do the dirty work, but he believed it was more believable for revenge to be carried out after the culprit had served his sentence.   
Five cases were put in front of his nose. He took a deep breath.  
His eyes memorized the details and he wondered once more how much manpower he can use in order to cover all the holes.

Would the next victim be a detective?  
Would it be a policeman under the two dead detectives' responsibility?  
Or… could the culprits this time choose a very different profession and go more into the court like they did with Sunders?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mainly crime scenes and fluff.  
Next chapter will be longer (I will do my best)!  
As for when, I will try to update in a week or sooner. 
> 
> Please leave kudos if you like the story so far =)


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One target is left, but it doesn't mean only one would pay the price.  
However, not everything is bad - a good news is received and the wait is about to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings\Triggers.  
Beware, there might be some foul language in this chapter, possibly also future ones.  
Have a good reading =)

\- South France - 

  
The following days were filled with new moments that left the older man speechless, yet he didn't refuse those advances.  
Hugs, brief kisses and holding hands... they all left some mark on his heart and he started expecting the younger man touch. 

As time passed both men found themselves desiring for more but none dared to destroy what they had.   
It all changed about a week before the teacher had to leave. 

They chatted as usual in Leon's room. Most previous meeting (or dates?) between them were in Gabriel's room or outside - where they dined, talked and just had fun together.

It was already late and they had several drinks, but both of them were sober enough.  
They conversed about various topics: about their lives, hobbies and jobs.  
The older man even found himself explaining some theories from the mathematical world and Leon unexpectedly showed true interest. 

\- Gabriel. 

The seriousness in his voice made the teacher stop in his tracks and give his full attention to him. 

\- You make me feel like no one else did. It is the first time... and I don't want to lose you. 

Leon looked deeply into the older man's eyes. They were kind and warm, unlike the coldness they emitted at their first meeting. 

Those eyes... they took Gabriel's breath away. 

He tried to open his mouth and explain that he also wished for this. 

But the younger man raised his hand, asking him to listen a little more. 

\- I'm not a simple man, Gabriel. In fact, some say I'm a criminal. I can't say that my hands are clean, but I never did useless deeds.   
My criminal record is clean, but I'm carrying the burden of leading those who have enough details in their files to spend their whole life in prison.   
I'm afraid a relationship with me might put you in danger, yet I'm willing to do whatever in my power to keep you safe.  
I hope you will be my partner for life, yet I want you to know this before you decide. 

It took a few moments for Gabriel to absorb this information. 

His family was with those who caught criminals and put them behind jars, keeping people safe.  
He knew that there was something dangerous about this younger man. 

He understood that Leon was some leader of criminal group.  
Following their past chats; it was probably a family business meaning there were already a few generations like this.

However... did it really matter? 

Gabriel didn't think those new feelings that were born within him would disappear. He didn't want to lose this chance.  
He loved Marisa, but he didn't feel such desire with her. What he felt towards the younger man wasn't lust.

It was something more.

He didn't just wish for his touch, he hoped to know more about this man, to become a person that he can rely on. Gabriel swallowed and took the younger man's hand. 

\- I can't change the way I feel about you. Will you be a criminal or a honest man... you will still be the man I love.  
I know it won't be easy, but I wish to try at least. But you better know that in my family there is a retired judge and a private detective. 

After giving his answer, Gabriel raised his eyes to see Leon's reaction.  
The younger man smiled brightly (so brightly, he will carry this memory for a long time) and pulled the older man; hugging him tightly. 

\- Thank you.

Leon mumbled and they both fell on the bed.  
The older man blushed and the younger man chuckled.

\- Los Angeles, a year later –

Richard Henley Giles became thirty seven this year.

No one congratulated him.

It wasn't a new development. For the past twelve years it was like this.  
And he wasn't going to accept it just like this.

He will make them PAY.

Those who made him lose his family. Those who took away all he had.  
Yes, he did something the law forbade.  
Yes, he killed that son of a bitch and embezzled money.  
Well, his lawyer was good and he played according to his innocent role of a person that mistakenly killed another.  
If it wasn't the case, he would have been still there in his prison cell.

He HATED them.

His life was perfect. He had a good house, a good job and a family for god's sake.  
Yet, he lost it all when they found out the place from where his money came from.  
That person that discovered it was silenced by him, but it was an impulsive action that left leads to him.  
Moreover, they discovered the embezzlement even when the bastard was dead. His name posted in many newspapers and the media pressed hard about where is the money.  
His company, which he was building for several years, crumbled down and he was left with no money and no job.

A year after he was put behind the jars, his wife came to visit him.  
It was her last visit. She was demanding for a divorce.  
He didn't want to let her free but she got good lawyers with the money he- himself- left behind; the irony.  
Like this he became a divorced man who lost his wife and two sons.  
They left him and moved to another state, they even took her maiden surname; Quinland and according to his sources, they left the USA three years later for Australia.  
He tried to call, but was denied EVERY SINGLE TIME.

It broke him within.  
It cracked his insides open and he even tried to hang himself.

Unsuccessfully. 

The wardens found him quickly and he breathed again.  
This time he decided to live. **Why should he die because of them?**  
He better take revenge on those who took it all away.

Like this, for the last three years he was planning carefully.  
He found dangerous men that agreed to be his employees for five hundred thousand dollars.  
He had the money; three millions in fact. He hid it well before it all crushed down.  
His order was simple: **[kill the man and his family. First the victim should suffer and lose it all and then kill.]**

He started to dig the information about his targets and found out only two of them actually managed to keep their family.  
The detectives were a quick job; since they didn't have family close to them.  
His employees enjoyed the job and made easy money according to their words.

The next two were a bit more difficult. They both had family.

They started with the easier job. Their third target only had a wife. Two people to kill weren't that much.  
Especially since they were civilians, unlike the first ones, and didn't have much of a weapon to protect themselves.  
This way they actually could play a bit and have pleasure of the fear they installed into the married couple.

The last job was a bit complicated.

Their target had quite enough of close relatives and after discussing it with their current employer.  
They received the instruction to firstly get rid of the younger generation and a day or a few later aim on the target and his wife.  
This way the judge will feel the pain of losing his family and then join them.

It was perfect.

The four employees watched their future victims carefully. They each had a schedule and that eased their plan. There was only one problematic among them: the private detective.  
He wasn't an operative but there was a chance he would have a weapon on him.  
This increased the risk.  
However, they managed to deal already with two detectives that had their guns on them. The solution was to surprise him.

They chose a day and decided to separate;two will deal with the detective, one will go to the teacher and the last will pay a visit to a nice restaurant.  
He might even get a meal before it.  
They decided to operate their plan at the same hour in order to prevent any of their victims being warned.  
Their employer managed to break into the police's system, allowing them to know that for now the unit that wanted to catch them stopped on two cases and would start sending warning to all the persons involved in those cases soon.

They should hurry.

They could at least get rid of the kids and later, even under protection, they will get the judge. They smirked as they waited for the night to end.

Louisa Baker's eyes followed the man in front of her.  
He made her feel loved and blessed in this life.

He was the most perfect man she could find.

He was a caring, loving and understating man. He understood her what her work meant for her.   
In her previous relationships her job made her feel heartbreak often and the men she dated didn't manage to deal with her sometimes workaholic self.  
She was a seasoned detective in the local branch.

She started her way in a little town that no one ever heard of in the sheriff's office.  
Later she managed to climb the ranks, get education and become a detective. She even found her way to Los Angeles.  
Here she also met him in one of her cases.

Sebastian Leus.

Ah, he was a handsome and manly man.  
As a detective himself he understood the nature of her job and even shared it with her.  
What started with a drink after a shared case ended with them starting to date.  
Two years later their relationship upgraded and they became engaged to each other. They still didn't set a date.  
Firstly they wanted to marry off the younger sibling they both adored and liked to dote on. But, he was suddenly heartbroken and left for Europe.  
After his return he surprised them with his new relationship and their worried consciousness didn't let them to think about themselves.  
Only a year later they calmed down when they saw that the younger man wasn't depressed or heartbroken anew, then they started to think again about it.

If everything goes well, they shall have it in half a year, maybe even earlier.  
The muscular built body came closer and Louisa smiled.  
She was pretty. She wasn't that young, as her man was forty-one, she was already thirty-three years old.  
It was a bit late to marry according to her parents, but she didn't mind it.  
Her doctor gave her good news today and she was going to share it with her beloved man.  
She raised her hand and pulled the man to sit beside her.  
Her hazel hair was still tied up in a ponytail as her green eyes embedded into his.  
\- I was at the doctor's today.  
She said, noticing the worried look on his face. She chuckled and shook her head.  
\- I'm not hurt.  
She reassured him. She knew how his brain was wired.  
She took one of his hands and put it on her belly. He stiffened as he started to think.  
Realization came to his eyes and a faint smile started to appear on his face.  
\- You mean you're… you're…  
His voice was excited and shaking slightly.  
\- Yes, I'm pregnant.

Gabriel lied in his bed. Their bed his mind reminded him. He sighed.

He really missed him.

Even though he will see him tomorrow, Leon was still so far away from him.  
He turned once more on the lonely-cold bed.  
He put his hand across the empty space; the place where his lover should be.

It was cold and reminded him of his lonesome self.

He closed his eyes, finding his lover face. A sad and faint smile showed on his face.  
He let the darkness to swallow him as he dreamed of their time in Europe.

\- South France, a year ago - 

  
His hips ached as he woke up.

The light was filling the luxurious room that the younger man paid for. 

He sat up carefully on the king sized bed, noticing the hickeys near his collarbone.  
Reminded of their doings he reddened and pulled the sheets in order to cover his naked body. 

It was an intensive night. 

He never felt like this before while lovemaking and... Shit... His voice sounded so strange... 

He heard the water running and realized Leon was probably showering.  
He examined the dull ache of his body while remembering those unforgettable moments. 

_I swear I will become the right man for you and never betray your trust. _   
_I swear I will always be faithful to you and if I break this oath I shall be damned._

It touched him deeply to know the young criminal lord was ready to change for him, but he didn't want him to lose those features that made him himself.  
He didn't want him to lose himself because of him. 

His eyes fell on the ring that rested on his left hand. 

It was a ring that Leon had always on his right hand. It was golden and a unique pattern was engraved on it.   
The older man could just find the image of wolf in those beautifully created lines. 

**[It is a sign that you are mine]** the younger man's voice whispered in his mind.

The water stopped and a handsome man came out.   
His body had a good built and a towel was covering his lower area.   
However, it still allowed the older man to adore the muscled body that embraced him for so long last night.

The abs and those lines that leaded to that particular part... 

The older man turned his eyes away, feeling the heat from his cheeks.   
The younger man's grey-blue eyes caught a glimpse of the teacher and smiled. 

\- How do you feel? 

He came closer and his blond hair was dropping a few reminders of the shower.  
It wasn't that yellow color but something fainter and colder. 

\- My body hurts a bit, but I'm fine. 

The older man answered while managing to return his gaze to his newly found lover.   
Leon stepped closer and picked the older man in his arms along the sheets as if he was a feather. 

\- Where are you taking me to? 

The teacher asked, well aware that the younger man wouldn't put him down.  
Moreover he wasn't sure if he could walk at all at the moment. 

\- I prepared a bath for you. Allow me to aid you. 

With those words, they entered the bathroom and the door closed behind them with a faint sounding click. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I managed to update sooner than last time, however, studies are knocking on the door... >_<"  
I can't say exactly when I'll update again, but I'll do so as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident that occurred one year ago.

\- South France - 

  
It was just two days before his leave. 

He couldn't help but already miss him. Leon had to go to some business and promised that he will be back for dinner.   
Meanwhile the teacher decided to go out by himself; just like he did before meeting Leon. 

It wasn't his first time in that town but he managed to get lost. 

_Well,_ not very lost since he could just call someone from the hotel staff or catch some policeman to ask for directions.   
He decided to continue walking and discover places he is yet to visit and see.   
These parts were unknown for him and even here there were some stalls and stores for tourists.   
Gabriel entered a few, checking out the products and the prices. 

At last he found himself in some jewelry store.   
It wasn't that expensive and the jeweler was unknown. 

He checked the rings that were on the front desk.   
At first there was some seller that was blabbing next to his ear, but he suddenly changed his attitude and started to show items that were hidden.   
It didn't take long for the teacher to notice the full horror the seller's emitted as he stared at the ring on his left hand; Leon's ring.   
Few minutes later he found an item that he liked and even got a discount- paying almost half the original price. 

He continued his stroll and his thoughts were distributed once a pain came across his right shoulder. 

He bumped into someone.

Realization hit him as he hurried to apologize.   
The victim was a tall muscular scary looking guy. 

He didn't have that aura like Leon but it was clear he didn't have a clean criminal record.   
Noticing the teacher's behavior he grinned and caught the tourist's hand.

It cautioned the teacher. 

\- Let me go. 

His voice was clear, without any fear as he demanded.   
He learnt this tone from his older brother. 

**[When talking to bad guys you must show no fear.** **Play dirty if needed, run at your first chance and look for help and a weapon.]**   
The teaching of his brother repeated itself over and over again in his mind.   
The stranger just smirked, showing a horrible scar near his mouth. 

\- Don't fear. Let's _play_. 

A heavy French accent followed every syllable.   
Understanding that this man won't get it through peaceful means the teacher looked around and his eyes found a solution. 

His knight in the shining armor came in the form of a little casino named **< L'eau Noire >** in translation; black water.   
It was one of the names and titles Leon made him remember in the past days.

[**If something happens, look for one of those places and it will become your safe house.**]   
He swallowed hard and counted the distance.

He can reach it.

Surely. 

Noticing his prey was distracted, Pierre D'argo wasn't happy.   
He knew his appearance wasn't perfect and that many avoided him.   
However, a little strength made them think once more.   
He pulled the tourist and punched him hard in the stomach. 

Gabriel gasped but he didn't cry out, instead he used this opportunity to escape the stranger's hold and sprinted towards the little casino. 

After a moment he heard him follow, but if Gabriel was good at some sport it was running.

A few meters before the entrance he slowed down and breathing heavily he entered.   
At first the guards looked at him with suspicion until their eyes found that little shiny detail on his left ring finger.   
They immediately came to welcome him and show him the way in.

At the same time the Frenchman found his prey and was ready to follow in.  
However he was caught by the strong arms of the guards.

\- Is this man disturbing you, Sir?   
  
A person that had a stronger aura came into the scene.   
Gabriel noticed the name tag that luckily had also an English line;** Joshua Silver, Head of Security.**   
The teacher was a bit at loss.   
He could say what happened but it felt like he is making a fly into an elephant and he didn't want to trouble other people with his… unlucky moments in life.   
His left hand moved in front of his abdomen without him noticing at all, the pain was starting to appear as all the adrenaline that he had before disappeared as if never was there in first place.

_Fuck_, this stranger's punch is strong.

Joshua Silver was a very attentive man that noticed small details.   
This was also the reason he got this position and was a useful member of the Wolf Eye.

\- Are you hurt, Sir?  
  
Gabriel's attention came back to the world as he automatically shifted his gaze to the hand that hit him.   
Following his sight line, Joshua barked an order to his subordinates in French that made the attacker whiten while turning to their guest.

\- Allow me to lead you in; there is a private room Young Master usually uses. We will contact him immediately and a doctor will arrive as soon as possible to take a look.

Although his tone was respectful it was clear there wasn't a way to negotiate and the teacher was forced to follow.   
He sighed as he was shown into a luxurious guest room.   
Afraid to touch anything in the office, Gabriel settled on the nearby sofa and didn't even dare to glance at the maps and papers that were hanged on the board.   
The office had many books, and he couldn't help but screen the titles with his eyes.   
Most of them were in unfamiliar language.   
Some were in French- a language he already could recognize- and some in unknown one.   
In front of him was a table of glass. He didn't get close to the desk that was much further into the room along with all those closets that surely hid documents that weren't suited for every eye.   
The teacher raised his head when he noticed a movement.   
The gentleman that led him in put on the table a bottle of water and some snacks.

\- A doctor will soon arrive.

Joshua promised as he distanced himself and made a phone call.   
All what the teacher conclude was that it surely wasn't French.   
This language was a bit more aggressive. **[German]**\- He understood quickly. It was logical. Leon was after all from Germany.  
He reached his hand to the bottle and opened it, letting the liquid to enter his mouth.   
The call ended after two minutes. During this time, Gabriel watched carefully.

The security head firstly had a nervous expression, then it got a white shade of a possible fear or horror, then all emotions disappeared; leaving only coldness.   
At the end a seriousness and determination came to his blank face as the call ended.

Noticing that he was watched, Joshua smiled warmly to the teacher.   
  
\- If you need something, no matter what, just say. It will be brought.   
He said as the teacher put back the bottle on the table.   
Two knocks on the door and it opened slowly, revealing two people.   
One of them was a nervous casino staff and the other, who stood behind him, looked like a doctor who was scared witless as he was there.   
Joshua nodded once towards them, allowing them to enter.   
The doctor went in and the staff hurried to close the door behind him, disappearing before the doom starts.

\- Check his injures.

Commanded the security head and the doctor came closer to the teacher, putting his little suitcase on the table.   
He opened it and many medical instruments and medicines were shown.

The doctor didn't dare to speak much.   
Even the naive teacher could sense that fear was installed into this man.   
The medic man's hand shook a bit as his eyes met those of the American.

Gabriel smiled nervously. He understood an absurd fact.

This man feared _him_.

The doc also feared Joshua, but his pupils widened even _more_ when he met his eyes.

It was astonishing.

\- I'm not that hurt, doc; just got punched here.

He said as he pointed on his abdomen.   
The doctor followed his lead and asked him to take off his shirt.   
Although he was male, Joshua was a bit worried, male or female- this man was the young lord's lover.   
Gabriel followed the instruction and showed a nicely built body.   
It was nothing compared to the muscles of his brother or his lover, but at least he didn't get a beer-belly.   
In the middle, just a bit under his ribs was already forming a severely red bruise that got some bluish shade. The doctor wasn't shocked.   
This injure was a lot simpler than what he expected when he was suddenly torn from his daily life by some gangsters.   
After a quick check that made the teacher hiss in pain, the doctor just got a compress out of his suitcase. He put it on the bruise and banded it with some tapes.   
Its touch made the pained area to ease up and give some relief to the teacher.   
It didn't hurt much and Gabriel managed to hide his pain till this doctor came in, but he wasn't used to deal with pain… so it was a bit hard to continue pretending he felt alright.

\- It's not a severe injury. He will be a bit sore in that area. The compress will relieve the pain. It should disappear by itself in a week or so.   
The doctor gave his verdict and shot a glance to Joshua Silver who made sure not to stare a lot on the lord's man. He feared his eyes would be _dug_ out.   
\- You're free to go.   
The security man said and after he left, Joshua turned to the teacher.   
\- Young lord will come soon. He hopes you will wait for him and not leave alone.   
Gabriel put down his shirt, hiding the evidence of his bruise and nodded slightly.

He was troubled.

Now, Leon will come, see what happens when he goes out alone and probably scold him like there's no tomorrow.   
Their relationship didn't start that long ago; but he already managed to discover that his lover was quite a protective and possessive man.   
It was quite clear when Gabriel noticed that those who even looked in his direction for a bit longer than permitted; a woman on the beach or even one man that looked interested, they quickly averted their eyes with a pale complexion due to the companion by his side.

In some sense, the teacher was worried for that stranger.

The door closed after Joshua excused himself; fearing to stay too long alone with his boss's lover, well-aware of the possible consequences.   
Alone, Gabriel decided to get a better position on the sofa and actually lied down.   
He was planning to play with the numbers in his head and plan the actions he should make once he's on American land again.

First he needs to ask for a leave from his current place and look for a new school.   
After getting a date for his last day, he better make sure his students won't fall behind due to his vacation.   
He wondered how he should tell his family about the things that happened in France.   
This travel should have started in Italy, passed most of Europe and ended with a romantic week in France.   
But his heart was broken and the tickets were already paid. So after landing in Italy he drove straight to South of France and stayed.   
Perhaps, some might say that he managed to get the romantic element, just not with the person it was planned at the beginning.   
  
Lost in his thoughts, he came back to reality due to the sound of an opening door.   
Turning his head he found a _gorgeous_ man.   
He looked very elegant with his black suit and his features were neat and clean, making him look like some local _god_ of ancient times.   
His hair was pulled back and his eyes showed a bit of a dangerous aura.   
This aura disappeared as Leon noticed his beloved's eyes on him and a warm smile appeared.   
He came closer and stopped the older man from sitting up.   
He bent down and passed his hand on Gabriel's face. A worried expression appeared on his face.   
  
\- Are you alright?   
The concern in his voice was real. It made the teacher a bit embarrassed.   
He really caused this man troubles. Gabriel touched the hand on his cheek and allowed the warmth to pass to him.   
\- Just met a troublesome person. I'm fine. Nothing serious.   
He answered quickly, making sure to keep eye-contact with this handsome man.   
\- Tell me what happened.   
The younger man pulled his lover into his embrace and settled them both on the sofa while his lover was on his laps.   
Gabriel was worried he was heavy and tried to escape from those arms that held him but without any success.   
\- Let me go, I'm heavy.  
He said; a bit embarrassed. He was in a good weight for his height and quite healthy, although he was thin he was aware he wasn't that light-weighted.   
\- Nonsense.   
A short answer came, making all possible remarks not relevant.

The teacher sighed and just gave in. This man was just a _hopeless_ case.   
\- I went out and took a stroll in town. Then I bumped into that man. I apologized but he didn't seem to let it off.   
He caught my hand and then punched me. I noticed this place and remembered what you told me so I ran here at the first chance given and that all.  
  
The younger man's hold weakened as he raised his lover shirt up, allowing the compress to be seen.   
He opened it a bit, making a terrible bruise visible and returned it to place quickly.

His eyes saw enough.   
  
Feeling a cold sensation behind him that made his hair to stand; Gabriel tensed.   
The teacher pulled his shirt down, hoping like this he will get rid of the reason of that anger Leon held.   
He put his hands on the younger's ones and squeezed them a bit.   
The man behind him calmed a little, feeling his lover's light grip on his hands and gently kissed his nape.   
The teacher reddened completely and turned his face to look at this impossible man.   
\- Did you calm down?   
He asked him, a bit worried. In response, Leon pulled his lover closer and kissed him deeply, making the older man lose his breath and pant heavily.   
\- Joshua.   
The younger man called out, his tone is cold but his warm eyes still looked on his beloved.   
The door opened and the security head entered. As his eyes noticed the scene he quickly lowered his eyes, making sure he won't anger this lord of his.   
Leon said a few sentences in a language Gabriel didn't understand, but guessed it was business talk he didn't have to know.   
He just played a bit and poked Leon's arms with his fingers.   
Joshua Silver left with expressionless face and made his way towards Pierre D'argo.   
Part of him felt pity for this man, he chose the wrong target.   
However, another part of him felt the cold rage of his lord and was glad he wasn't the reason.   
This punishment the young lord assigned would be hard to forget for this Frenchman.   
Meanwhile in the office, the couple left as if nothing happened.

\- Los Angeles, a year later –

Alfredo Leus was a bit worried as he put down the phone.   
The hour was still very early; five a.m. and his wife was still asleep in their bedroom.   
Just a few minutes ago he rushed to the phone to end this ringing sound, afraid it will wake her.   
She was working a lot and it wasn't often that she managed to get some sleep. He was worried about her health, but his wife was the healthiest person on earth.   
She was strong and a charisma that made everyone follow her, including him.   
He remembered the first time he set his eyes on her and made a vow he will marry this woman.   
Two years later he succeeded and they started their married life.   
Their family was very important to him and he worked hard in order to provide every possible need. Then, in the peak of his professional life he became a judge.   
He shared then the dangers behind his job. She just laughed it off and said they will deal with it if the time comes.

He never imagined it will come after he retired.

There were so many criminals that wished to take his life and he wasn't sure which one of them would it be.   
Would it be the one who promised to stab him one hundred times? Would it be the one that promised to kill his whole family?

He was worried.

The detective on the line wasn't sure if he was a target and due to a big amount of possible targets it was impossible to protect them all, so he could only warn and ask him and his family to be careful and in case something suspicious happened then to contact the police.   
He took out his cellphone and sent a message to each of his children.

**Be careful**, he asked them.   
**There is a possibility of a danger**. He told them.   
Briefly writing a short report of the call he received. He put his cellphone down and went up to the bedroom where his wife was still sound-asleep.

He couldn't help but pray this ordeal wasn't theirs to bear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any French (and a bit of German) who read this story, please don't be offended.   
The only reason I used the word French is because it supposed to happen in France.   
I guess every country and every city has it's own as*holes ^_^"   
I felt like my English was a bit stiff in this chapter, I hope it turned out fine in the end... 
> 
> In the next chapter there should be more about the current timeline.
> 
> If you liked the story (till now) please leave a comment or a kudos =)


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check End-Notes for Warnings\Triggers.

\- Los Angeles –

Receiving the message from her father early in the morning, Lucia got worried.  
They were prepared mentally for such scenario since their father became a judge and they backed him up in his decision.  
She sighed as she prepared to go out to her daily schedule.  
She messaged her boyfriend; Kyle Rodriguez.

He was a sweet man and older than her in just one year.  
He was working in some electronic products selling company and actually saved her when things broke down in their apartment.  
They started living together just three months ago.

Before this she was living alone in a small apartment that was just five minutes away from the restaurant.  
Now, the time was raised to a whole half an hour and it was _worth it._  
Last night Kyle went out with his buddies from work to celebrate their finished project and they drank the whole night.  
Around three a.m. she got a message from his friend that he will spend the night at his house with an attached photograph of her wasted boyfriend.  
She could use it to blackmail him later.

She got out and went to the bus station and the wait wasn't long; five minutes later she got on the vehicle and paid for her ride.  
She just hoped the warning from Dad was just a precaution and they wouldn't have to face some freak.

It was eight a.m. when Sebastian Leus walked down the corridor that led to his office.  
His office wasn't big, but it had enough space for all the things he needed.  
**< Leus Investigations > **was engraved on the door whose handle he pulled. The door wasn't locked open and the light was on.

His secretary received him warmly;  
\- Good morning, Mister Leus.  
He smiled at her and returned the greeting.

She was a middle aged Afro-American woman that he managed to charm to work for him when he began his business.  
She helped him and didn't leave him even when business weren't well. Like this, they both managed to reach a respectful place among their peers (\colleagues).

Greta Morgan was her name. She was a wife and a loving mother to three children.  
Their first meeting was when he as a lawyer saved her youngest from jail and perhaps she was so grateful that she decided to help him.

He sat down before his desk; it was deeper into the office and put down his things nearby. She stood up and prepared them both a cup of coffee.  
He really didn't know what he would do when she retired.  
\- Thanks, Mrs. Morgan.  
He thanked her as she put one of the cups on his desk and just smiled as she went to her own desk that was closer to the front door.  
He took a sip and allowed the liquid to warm him up a little.  
He sighed as he remember the message he got from their father this morning, he wasn't worried about himself- he will shot down whoever thought to take him on, but his little brother and sister weren't the same.  
\- Mrs. Morgan, there is a possibility that someone is targeting me. Please be more careful than usual.  
He warned and took out of his locked drawer the case he was working on now.  
\- Yes, Mister Leus.  
She replied.

Gabriel's classes today were beginning just at 12:00, thing that allowed him to sleep a bit more. He used this time well and was glad for it since he fell asleep late last night.  
He was thinking too much about Leon and was getting worried about stupid things.  
**[Would the flight go well? What if he met someone else out there? What if his flight is delayed or he decides to stay there a bit longer?]**  
He shook his head, making those blabbing inside his head disappear and made his preparations.

It was around eleven a.m. that he got his phone off the charger and noticed a few messages.

First of them was from Dad.

Gabriel swallowed hard when he got the meaning behind those words in front of his eyes.  
He felt a fear that he hid well for years, but he fought off the panic.  
It wasn’t for sure that they are after him or his family.

They all will be safe.

He tried to assure himself, but something within him refused to see it as a false alarm.  
He quickly passed to the other messages, trying to distract himself.  
As he read the next one; his heart warmed and a smile crawled into his face.  
**[Good morning sleepy head. I'm getting on the plane right now, I will be there around six p.m. Hope you will be there. Forever yours, my love.]**  
Although his lover often used other phones that weren't his own during his trips, he never wrote down his name.  
However, it was always clear to the teacher that they were from him.  
He always ended his messages with the same phrase, reminding of his oath given a little over a year ago and like this putting his heart at ease.  
Gabriel didn't respond straight away and just left the message like this.  
He didn't know if Leon still had the phone he used to send it. He saved the number under the title** < Leon X. W. >.**  
**[See you soon]** he wrote down and nothing more, smiling for losing another "Answer or Not" battle.

Then he passed to the last message. It was from his colleague in work; Robin Jefferson.  
She was a young teacher, about twenty four years old who just started her career.  
She also was a math teacher like himself and often consulted with him in some questions she had. This time she asked him about a method to pass a difficult material.  
He wrote down a quick response, telling her he will be in about half an hour in school and he would explain her.  
When he just began in his new workplace, he noticed she paid him more attention than others.  
It turned out she was interested in him romantically.

She was a beautiful young woman with a pair of bluish charming eyes.  
She had an amiable personality and if he was another man he would have responded to her advances. However, he had Leon.  
He wasn't that soft like Miss Jefferson, in fact he sometimes scared the older man, but he was the one he loves so he couldn't get his eyes on someone else.  
He arranged a quick private chat with her to explain that it won't work and she should look at someone else. She was upset, but got the fact he wasn't single.  
After a while, their relationship became pure business like and later they even became friends.  
Finishing dressing and packing the things he needed, he hurried to get off to work.

The husband and wife were this time both home. Sylvia Amia Leus took a day off work today.  
It caused a few troubles in the hospital, but she insisted and won the fight.  
Her husband for more than forty years had a worried expression since the moment she woke up. He already explained everything to her and she also found it hard to stay calm.  
She made them both coffee and managed to feed him a bit.  
She knew she couldn't leave him alone right now and she didn't mind what her boss at work would say about her.  
She was to retire soon anyway.

In fact, she might even take her retirement earlier. Although her husband had many hobbies and busied himself, he was still lonely without her there.  
She felt some guilt about it, and tried to be home as much as possible. Right now she knew he himself felt guilty for possibly putting his family at danger.  
\- Everything will be alright.  
She tried to assure him, but was worried herself.

There were too many what ifs.

He stood up and came closer to his sitting form, hugging him from behind.  
He returned her the warmth, but didn't move his gaze from his cellphone, waiting for good or bad news. He hoped it was a false alarm, but his senses warned him again and again.  
He just hoped he's mistaken. This all is just a big mistake.

It was two p.m. when Gabriel finally finished his classes for today.  
This time, his two missing students for already few lessons came in one piece and he arranged for them to meet after classes, at 14:15 at his office to make up for the time they missed, so they will succeed in the exam that was decided to be on Monday.  
He already had all the papers needed to pass them in his office and all what was left was to explain them the material, show them few examples and pass them the sheets he prepared for them with all the important points written.

He entered his office.  
It wasn't a big one; it was just enough space for a closet, a big wooden desk and few chairs. On its left end was a little corner for coffee and tea he used often.  
He left the door open as it will be soon for his guests to come and sat down on the chair, taking out his laptop and the papers he had in his bag.  
He entered the school's portal to report all the things needed about attendance and progress and looked for news he wasn't aware of.  
He heard steps next to his office's door but wasn't surprised. He raised his eyes to the clock on the wall on his right;** [14:05, they came earlier]** it was a pleasant surprise.  
He smiled to himself when the door opened and his smile _froze_ there.

The stranger was too old for any of his possible students and he was surely not part of the teachers' personal.  
It was a _big_ and tall man.  
He wore black long-sleeved shirt and pair of jeans. Although the evenings were cool, it was too absurd to wear such shirt during the daytime.  
What alarmed the teacher the most were the black _gloves_ on his hands and the fact his face was hidden behind a _mask_.

It was famous mask of anonymous.

Gabriel stood and when the door closed with a faint click he understood he_ doesn't_ have any escape routes.

He swallowed hard as he stared at the man in front of him.

The stranger's hair was black and he didn't find any tattoos or features that will help find him later.  
The security wasn't so good at school.  
He knew, and the cameras were just pointing on the corridors. They might notice there was a stranger, but with their inexperienced eyes they probably won't find out the stranger's destination.  
\- Gabriel Leus?  
The masked man asked; his voice is deep and cold. It was a bit hoarse and something sinister was there.

A shiver ran past the teacher.

He tried to find a weapon as the man came closer.  
He was taller than him and surely weighted more than he did.  
In a fight of strength, he will surely** lose**.  
He tried to remember tricks his older brother taught him in the past, he tried to remember if Leon gave him some tips for such situations.  
His heart pounded louder and stronger, taking all possible thoughts away from his head; leaving behind only his heartbeat.** [Play dirty]** was his _only_ option.  
Before the man cornered him completely, the teacher managed to pass past him.  
However, it didn't last long as strong arms caught the escapee and slammed him against the wall with a loud **< Bam >** sound.  
The teacher hands went for attack, grasping all the organs he could reach for and trying to cause the bigger man to let him go.  
The stranger's grip just _tightened_ and the teacher realized in shock that there were alien hands around** his neck**.

He gasped.

He tried to shout but nothing but a faint unclear sound came instead.  
Gabriel hit the man who was quite close to him with all his might, but this man didn't back off and continued to close his airway.

Trying to breath, the teacher grew weaker.  
His senses started to tire out and his lungs _screamed_ in pain. As the darkness came into his sight, the teacher tried one more move.

He calculated and attacked once more. His leg kicked hard under the belt of his attacker.  
The man gasped and loosened his grip; using this distraction Gabriel pulled himself off the man's hands and fell down on the floor.  
He breathed heavily and even though the alien hands were gone, there was still a pain. He tried to crawl _away_ from the enraged man.  
\- You…!  
He growled as he picked the target once again.  
The teacher moved his limbs around; he _couldn't_ control them well as he still wasn't fully awake from his non-oxygen period and heard a crushing sound that allowed him to know he broke some of the things on his desk.  
\- Mister Leus?  
He heard a familiar voice from behind his door. He looked towards the direction and as hope crawled into his heart, so was also _fear_. **What if this man hurts his students?**  
**[Run]** he tried to say but only unclear mumble came out and he felt once more the alien hands around his neck. This time he wasn't pressed against the wall but on his own desk.  
**[Go away]** he tried again but without success. He heard the handle turn and noticed his captor tightened his grip around his neck and his eyes showed a dangerous glance.  
**[He will kill them]** the teacher understood and in his last strength he caught something in his hand. He held it strongly and _pushed_ his hand with the unknown thin item towards the man.  
\- Ah!  
A strong painful groan broke the incomparable silence in the office. The teacher felt his hand was warm. Something wet was on him.  
The grip around his neck loosened once more and he heard new steps.  
\- Let go of the teacher!  
Gabriel heard a familiar voice and he tried once more to warn those who were under his responsibility.  
Soon he felt the weight of the stranger disappearing into a loud crushing sound and a gentle pair of hands raised him and tried to pull him from the dangerous man.  
With his darkened sight, he managed to recognize John Rains.

It was one those who needed to come to his office. He was good in his studies but had a bit of a dark background.  
His father was a known gangster that was currently in jail and the gang took care of him and his mother at the time.  
The teenager put down the teacher on the floor outside the office.  
Loud sounds of fighting were heard from inside the office. Gabriel grew worried and he tried to stand, only to be pushed down by John.  
\- Don't worry teacher. Derek is a good fighter. What's more you got that guy pretty good.  
He heard his student, but it didn't change a thing. In fact, it _increased_ his worries.  
\- 'S dangerous…  
He tried to say, his voice was hoarse and shaky. His throat was burning and he was glad his lungs started to calm down.  
The student in front of him nodded as he took his cellphone out and entered the office. Just as he entered the stranger pushed him to the side as he escaped.  
He was bruised and there was a _pencil_ stuck into his _neck's_ right side.

He hissed and noticed the target he didn't managed to get this time.  
He heard the fighter-student behind him and decided to retreat. This kid wasn't weak.  
He was strong enough to make him back a step, if it was all, the attacker would have finished him off and then the teacher, but this kid had Aces in his sleeves.  
Realizing the attacker was stronger, Derek Lou didn't think twice before pulling his switchblade.  
In the end, the stranger ran away without getting caught as the two students tried to confirm their teacher was alright.  
Derek Lou was a young street gang member who often got into fights.  
He was a good fighter that could win against several men. Although he was a respected and feared fighter, he didn't mind using dirty tricks when his life was on the count.  
This made him_ dangerous._  
As more air entered his system, Gabriel's consciousness got better and those dark shades from before went away.  
He looked worriedly on his two students. They were only seventeen years old.

If something would have happened to them, he_ couldn’t_ have forgiven himself.  
\- R… you K?  
He asked as his throat still ached and didn't allow him to speak much. The two nodded.  
He noticed a few bruises and scratches on Derek but it didn't seem like something life threatening.  
He sighed. He looked at his watch. **[14:17]** it happened so quick…

Around 14:30 a call was accepted into the emergency service.

Two shots were fired in the business area of the city. A first shot was fired and after a minute or two the second.  
The caller didn't have much information and the service sent a few units to the scene as well as an ambulance.

Around 14:40 it was reported back that two gunned man entered an office and threatened the people there.  
In fact, they didn't say much as they restrained the secretary and shot at the private detective. Luckily the detective had good reflexes and he managed to get away without a serious injury.  
Then he took out his personal weapon and got rid of one of the attackers. About the second one, after a short fight he escaped as the sirens of the emergency services were sounded.  
Around 15:00 the police already got a description of the escaped man and a dead form of the other one. The detective got away with only a graze on his shoulder.  
The secretary was only frightened and had a bruise or two, but nothing serious.  
The office was closed until a new notice.

It didn't stop there.Around the same time, a report was given from an Italian restaurant about a stranger who tried to get into the kitchen.  
The security guy there managed to stop him but got into a struggle with the stranger who seemed to be very serious in getting himself into there.  
The stranger disappeared before the police came with no one, not including the security guy, injured.

An hour later a man and two teenagers entered the police station and gave their statements about another attacker who tried to strangle the man to death.  
The teenagers were the only reason he was still alive.  
One of them even got some war-bruises to be proud of.  
Around the man's neck were bandages that indicated that the three were just out of the hospital.

What worried the detectives in the station the most was that in all three cases, the targets were surnamed **Leus**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings \ Triggers:  
Explicit Violence.  
Strangulation. 
> 
> A\N:  
What's more - I didn't use words like "Moreover" in order to show some street dialect  
However, as I'm not really aware of the real dialect, it might be a mistake. I'm open to suggestions for the word =)  
As for why knowing Derek is a "good fighter" increased Gabriel's worries - He doesn't want his student to get arrested or detained because of him. He wishes a better future for any of his students. Moreover, he doesn't want them to die because of him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Please Check End Notes for Warnings\Triggers.***

\- Los Angeles, nine months ago - 

They were tangled together under the bed sheets of a lux room the criminal family lord rented.  
It was their first meeting on American land, they were apart for too long and the plan of dinning and then talking about life didn't succeed as they found themselves on the bed, touching each other as if there was no tomorrow. Soon their actions came to an intense manner and moans filled the room.  
They pleasured and held tightly into each other.

The younger man found it hard to hold back as he didn't perform for almost three weeks, making his lust for the older man greater in every passing second.  
The older man couldn't resist his own desire and the pleasure the younger man gave him. So, when they finally grew tired, the sun was about to rise.  
The younger man didn't bother to get dressed as his worn-out lover was sound asleep under the covers.  
His body was covered with hickeys and marks the younger man left.  
He smirked and ordered a light breakfast to be brought to the room.

After making sure they got his instructions right and that his men were still on guard not far away, he put on boxers and sat down next to his lover.  
He caressed the curly hair and enjoyed the feeling. On his left ring finger rested a ring he was gifted by his lover on the day Gabriel returned to the USA.  
Looking at the item, the younger man couldn't help but smile.  
Apparently, it was the item bought by the teacher that day when some Frenchman overestimated himself.

The eyelashes started to tremble and soon after the amiable brown eyes looked up to the younger man.  
\- 'Morning  
He mumbled hoarsely. His voice was used too much last night.  
This younger one didn't let him off easy and now he felt like he couldn't move a finger.  
Even so, he smiled to that man brightly. He was happy to see his lover in the USA.  
He was surprised to find out this German man had also an American Citizenship.  
\- Good morning, love. Do you want me to massage your limbs a bit?  
Not waiting for a response he already started to move his hands on his lover's legs and Gabriel could only moan softly as he felt his muscles relax under the man's touch.  
**[Dear god… this man isn't human]** the teacher thought as a meal was brought in by a female attendant of the hotel.  
She didn’t dare to raise her eyes and after leaving the food she escaped. Gabriel didn't give her much attention and closed his eyes, enjoying the massage.  
\- I wanted to ask you, am I your _first_ man?  
The younger man asked suddenly. The teacher tensed for a second but quickly relaxed as the massage continued and he opened his eyes slightly to catch Leon's gaze.  
He knew that he wanted to ask him something for a long time, but he didn't think it would be _this_ question.  
\- You are the first man I_ love_.  
Gabriel answered and armored himself to next possible questions.

He remembered the first man that took him and this memory wasn't a happy one.  
He preferred to forget it as if it never happened.

The younger man smiled a little.  
\- You are the first person I love and probably also the only one I will love in this lifetime.  
The teacher's heart warmed up and he felt himself melting. Fuck, this man knows his buttons.  
\- I know about women, since you were engaged before meeting me.  
I… I also had some not serious relationships before. The past isn't important that much, but was that first man a person you loved that time?

Gabriel got the other meaning of the question.  
Leon already got the answer that he was the first man he ever loved, but he still asked if he loved that other man.  
He remembered the first time with Leon, although he was willing and desiring his touch, he still couldn't help but feel a remaining _fear_ from that experience.  
He tried to hide it but seemingly he failed.  
The younger man probably suspected something unclean had happened and just in case Gabriel would feel he is judging him he made sure to show his flaws on this aspect and try to express that his intentions are different. The teacher understood it quickly but still hesitated before opening his mouth.  
  
\- _That_ man… is a person I prefer to forget.  
He answered honestly.  
He noticed a dangerous flash in the younger man's eyes but the eyes warmed up quickly and hid that dangerous aura.  
\- Did he hurt you?  
Leon wasn't going to back off.  
His stubbornness sometimes was a feature that Gabriel hoped didn't exist.  
He moved a bit under the sheets, getting a more comfortable position and Leon's hands left him and covered the legs.  
Gabriel took Leon's hand into his and held into it as if his life counted on this.

Then he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
\- I was just a nineteen years old at the time. I was still in college and was living in the dorms there.  
I had a roommate; Samuel… Samuel Rogers…  
Yes, this was his name.  
He wasn't a good guy. He was taking drugs and drinking.  
He broke every possible rule in the dorms and he soon was chased out, then he also got into jail for some affairs.  
But _before_ this… _before_…  
He swallowed hard as he found hard to express that memory.

He told no one.

No one, even his family didn't know about this.  
He never reported this and he just tried to wash it off him.  
  
\- He forced himself on me.  
  
He said in the end; feeling a bit easier after he found a way.  
The younger man next to him stiffened and his eyes grew cold.  
However, the teacher whose eyes were closed, just continued and wasn't aware of the dark black anger that started to grow.  
  
\- I was studying for an important exam that night and I didn't go to sleep. He came back late, as usual.  
But this time he was more wasted than I ever saw him. He **grabbed** **me** and **pushed me down.**  
He was older, heavier and stronger than me so I _couldn't_ fight him off.

It was a lost fight but I still** fought.** It didn't take long for him to get whatever _he_ wanted.

I never knew until that moment that he saw me in such way.

**I begged.**  
**I cried.**  
**He still did it.**

It ended quite quickly and he went into the shower. In that time, I pulled myself up, got dressed and rented a hotel room until he was chased out.  
  
As he ended his story he opened his eyes and quickly found himself in the warmth of his lover.  
Leon hugged him tightly, almost choking him. Still, he didn't let go and finally Gabriel cried for the _first_ time in years for the act he kept hidden deep inside himself.

\- Los Angeles, Present –

Gabriel was at the airport.

The hour was already six p.m. and he already turned off his phone as he grew tired from answering the numerous calls from his family.  
He was already treated at the hospital and released soon after, he gave a report with his students at the police station, contacted his family to let them know he was alive and wasn't that much injured. He even made a short travel to his parent's house to let them see for themselves that aside of the bandage on his neck, everything else was just fine.  
They were worried sick and got him and his siblings to come to them.  
The police gave them protection in the form of a three officers that were present all the time.  
One in the house and the other two were watching outside.  
It would be easier for the police to protect them if they stayed in _one_ place.

It was logical, but he had to meet his lover at the airport.  
  
Like this he sneaked out of his childhood's house and got _over_ attention with his poor buzzing phone.  
After answering a few calls in which he told them he just picks up his boyfriend and he won't take a step out of his apartment complex, he got an understanding from his younger sister and ended the session. After the incident it wasn't hard to get a time off work from the principle and the personal was just worried about him and demanded him to call them if he needed something.  
He hid his bandaged neck with a scarf and awaited a familiar figure to appear.  
It was 18:10 when he found his man among the people.  
He was marching right into _his_ direction with a beautiful smile.  
Behind him were two men in black suits. They looked distant and serious. One of them even carried the suitcase that belonged to Leon.  
Those were his bodyguards. Or at least this was what Leon told him once.

Gabriel came closer and hugged him strongly, making the younger man stop in his tracks and return the gesture.  
The men behind him stopped and waited without a word (even their expression didn't change at all).  
They didn't even dare to cast a glance on the teacher.  
After a few moments he freed his man from his hold and smiled at him brightly, completely forgetting about the dangerous situation he was involved today.  
\- Welcome back.  
He said and Leon just put his arm around his lover's shoulder, whispering into his ear;  
\- I'm back, love.  
They made their way to Gabriel's car.

Since he got himself a lover, Leon stopped renting a vehicle and let himself to be spoiled by the older man.  
The bodyguards took the front seats after putting the luggage in the baggage and the couple sat at the back seats, enjoying some privacy.   
\- How was your trip?  
Gabriel asked as he once more touched his turned off phone, he truly didn't want to worry his family but _how could he allow policemen to accompany him while he getting his so known criminal lord boyfriend?_ If he allowed it, it would be the same as if he **betrayed** his lover- at least _he_ saw it like this, so he escaped under the radar and although they knew where he was there weren't any suspicious policemen on his tail.  
\- It went well. Business is becoming more legal and for now, there isn't any criminal action on American land. So you can stop worrying about me getting arrested. It won't happen.  
  
The younger man smiled and moved his hands to touch his lover, he noticed and scarf and was ready to get it off in order to mark him a little but his lover retreated a bit and Leon felt a cold feeling rising in him. He looked into the teacher's eyes and was glad to still see the warmth and tenderness that showed him that his lover didn't have a change of heart.  
So, _why_ was his lover afraid of his touch?

He was confused and the teacher just sighed and got the scarf off his neck, letting the bandages to be seen by this over-protective man.  
He already had a worried family, the _last_ thing he needed was this man joining the team.  
Leon's eyebrows created a line between them and something dark appeared in his eyes, making the teacher's hair to stand.  
\- **What happened?**  
He roared quietly, realizing his lover's voice was quieter than usual and this injure was probably the cause.  
He was so happy to see him after three weeks that he closed his eyes on any abnormalities.  
The teacher felt Leon's hands taking off the bandage before he could answer and when the criminal lord saw what was beneath his eyes became even colder and a rage was born within him.

A pair of hands was imprinted onto his beloved's skin.

\- **Who did this?**  
This time his voice was louder, causing the bodyguards in the front seats to tense as they drew closer to the complex.  
Gabriel looked into those cold eyes, that didn't warm up even when he looked into them. He gently touched Leon's cheek and smiled sadly.  
\- It is a long story.  
He said as he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings\Triggers:  
Past Rape \ Non-Con (Comes in the form of Discussion, not too graphic but can be counted as emotional!)  
If you are triggered by it, please don't read the first part of the chapter and begin your reading when the time is Los Angeles, Present.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed, but lately my notes or\and chapters were shorter than usual.   
It mainly due to increased course load, this week it going to get bigger and it means the updates might take more time...  
This is also the reason I tried to update more frequently (another cause to shorter chapters...).   
However, I assure you that the story will be continued! 
> 
> Pleasant Reading =)

\- Los Angeles –

Once they entered their apartment Gabriel was forcefully stripped by his lover.   
He didn't resist as he knew what Leon wished to confirm.   
As the shirt was down, a few faint bruises that just started to appear on his back were discovered.   
It was the place that was painfully pressed against both the wall and the desk.   
It wasn't comfortable, but it didn't hurt much and the doctors said it will heal by itself and should disappear sooner or later.   
However, this fact didn't change the killing intent Leon felt for that bastard that landed his hand on his only piece of light.  
He took the older man in his arms and carried him to the bedroom, there he continued to check for injures. Finding none more, he sighed in relief.   
During the whole procedure the teacher was quiet and passive.   
He just waited for his man to calm down so he could get some sense in him before talking.   
Like this, in the car he just told him he will explain it once they were home.   
This led to an awkward silence till they arrived to the apartment complex and the bodyguards actually showed signs of mental death on the way.   
\- Talk.   
He demanded, his voice was still harsh but at least now his eyes showed warmth again.   
Gabriel sighed and wondered for a second if he should cover himself with something before they talk or should he stay with his boxers.   
Noticing his line of thought the younger man felt guilty and took off his jacket, putting it on his lover's shoulders.   
\- I'm sorry…   
He sincerely apologized and for a moment was afraid to meet the teacher's eyes.

If his subordinates were to know that he actually could feel fear sometimes and panic, they would be shocked out of their wits.   
His only weakness was his only love in this life.   
And he will guard this love like no one else, he will keep this person safe and he will destroy whatever and whoever dares to harm him.   
\- There was some case that the police suspected that there is a possible danger to my father and his family…   
They weren't sure and there were many candidates and not enough manpower to protect them all so they could only warn all possible families.   
I only know that two detectives were killed, a prosecutor and his wife and it seems like the next target is my family.   
Actually I wasn't the only one attacked today. My older brother was shot.   
He got away with just a graze and managed to kill one of those who came after him. The other escaped.   
In the restaurant where my sister works was a case of a man that tried to break into the cuisine. He was blocked by the security and escaped before the police came.   
He probably aimed at my sister. About my case … I was attacked in my office in school.  
Right now I'm off work till newer notice. I…

He took a breath, remembering how hard it was to breath at that time.   
\- He tried to strangle me to death. He would have probably succeeded if my students didn't come in.   
I managed to stick a pencil into his neck while my student fought him off. He also escaped.   
But at least he left DNA behind. Now the police want us all in one place to guard and I… I kind of sneaked out in order to see you today.  
Leon listened carefully and sat next to his lover, hugging him tightly and kissing his hair.   
\- Everything is alright now. I won't let anybody to hurt you while I'm here.   
He soothed the older man as a few tears escaped the teacher's eyes.   
He held a strong facade in front of his students, in front of his family and even in front of the police.   
Each time he thought about others.   
He was worried about his students getting hurt, he was worried about his family suffering, he was worried about his father blaming himself and so he didn't dare to let the fear he felt to reach the surface. Only in front of this man he could relax.   
Only in his arms he could forget about the others and remember himself.   
Only this man could be trusted with his darkest moments in life.   
Only this man could be present while he was crying.   
Gabriel let it all out. The younger man just held into him and allowed his clothes to get wet in tears.  
**[Don't worry. I will make any one who lays his hand on you regret the moment he was born]** Leon promised as the night fell.

Around nine p.m. the phone of the apartment rang and Leon quickly rose from his sleep in order to answer. He didn't want whoever it was to wake up his beloved.   
He just managed to calm him down- and himself- and put him to sleep around an hour or two ago.   
He took the phone and answered with a simple greeting;   
\- Hello.   
There was a silence from the other side and Leon started to suspect it was a frank call.   
\- Um… Is Gabriel Leus there?   
A female voice asked him. It was a young voice.   
\- He's asleep.   
He answered shortly while taking out his phone, wondering if to request his men to track this call for him.   
The woman didn't sound dangerous and his instincts didn't warn him but in the current situation he wasn't sure he was ready to take the risk.   
He had already ordered his men to find those who attacked the family and especially that one who put his claws on his lover.   
As he was the master, lord - or whatever other title people find for him – of one of the most feared and wealthy criminal organizations in the world he had enough resources and manpower in order to find any information or any person he wished.   
\- Oh… Are you his boyfriend? I'm Lucia, his little sister.   
He put down his cellphone and leaned on the wall beside as she continued.   
\- I just wanted to check if he's alright. He sneaked out and my parents panicked. He was probably annoyed by the frequent calls and turned off his phone.   
I'm calling as a way to prevent my older brother or the police to rush and check his apartment. I'm glad you answered. In your opinion, how is he?   
\- He will be fine.   
Leon chuckled as he found another fact about this family. It seems he wasn't the only mother hen \ worrywart one when it came to Gabriel Leus.   
He heard a faint talk from the other said and then a male voice took the line;   
\- Who are you and where is my brother? I want to talk with him, **now**.   
Leon guessed the one who took control was Sebastian Leus. If it were any other person who dared to talk with him like this, he would already be dead.   
He took a deep breath and reminded himself that this is Gabriel's brother. And Gabriel won't forgive him if he hurts him.   
\- I'm Leon; Gabriel's man. He can't talk now. I just managed to put him to sleep, so I apologize but I'm not going to wake him up.   
There was another silence and this time a much calmer version of the voice came;   
\- I'm sorry… Just worried like hell about this little brother of mine. He just got out without any warning and even though there's probably a police car under his window I'm still worried.   
Leon moved his eyes to the window which was covered with curtains.   
He didn't fear the police, although many know his name, only few managed to see his face.   
Moreover, since he started dating Gabriel he cut off all illegal actions that were in USA and just left two main markets; assassination that was hard to connect to him directly and the information trade. His organization had ears and eyes everywhere, including the law services, which led them to be very informed.   
Often people will pay big amounts of money for knowledge and information. Well, especially if the information was classified.   
However, he made sure no information would be sold to terrorists and that the product won't contain too sensitive details.   
Yet, these details would still be a nice blackmail material if for some reason he would be caught and put behind the jars.   
\- It's fine.  
Leon said.   
\- Um… would you write my number? Just in case something happens and you will need to contact a relative.   
The brother was still worried and so Leon agreed. It won't hurt to have the number that he_ already_ had. But it would be better for them to stay uninformed.   
The call had finally ended and Leon wondered how and when should he show himself physically in front of those people, but his thoughts were soon disturbed;   
\- Leon?   
A faint voice from the bedroom was heard, he quickly put down the phone and barely kept himself from running towards this seemed to be perplexed voice.   
He entered the room, recognizing the form under the sheets.   
The teacher seemed to notice him under his half-closed eyes and smiled.   
He reached his hand out and the younger man quickly caught it and reassured him that he is _here_ and he can go back to sleep.

The three men sat inside the cheap motel room they rented for the night.   
All of them had a grave expression and their eyes were darkened.

Their employer wasn't happy.

They wanted to do it during daytime in order to put the police and target in much more disarray, as **[who the hell will dare to attack before nightfall?]** but they were proven defeated.   
They had lost one of theirs; **Bob Larris was dead.**   
Although they weren't that close and joined together only for the sake of the mission, they still regarded him as a buddy or a friend.   
It made their blood boil to know the target's eldest son- Sebastian Leus- had shot him dead.   
Moreover, they all were injured in some sense.   
Tony Clias who was after the girl got a bit bruised in a fist-fight with the guard.   
Christian Loren was stuck with a pencil in his neck and a bruise or two.   
Well, by now they had already removed the item and were glad that it missed any grand blood vessels leaving only a red hole. It was easily hidden under the bandage. Yet, it still hurt as hell.   
The last, Dean Griffon got away with a little fright and no real injures aside those he sustained while he was escaping the building.

This was a failure.

And their reputation was going to suffer. In addition, now the police knew who they were aiming at and it would be harder to get closer.   
They need a well-built plan and a back-up one.   
Now, as their greed consulted them, they are ready to die in order to make sure those people will be dead as soon as possible.

Detectives Wilson and Grand finally found the main suspect behind all the illegal actions in the last cases that were under their responsibility.   
The case was a big shot one about twelve years ago and made many of the deceased famous overnight.   
However, it seemed like they had to pay quite a high price.   
Simon Wilson remembered the funeral of retired Detective Jacobsen.   
Although his family did present, they were quite cold.   
The most emotional among them was his youngest child, but even he didn't stay for long and left after giving the respects with his mother and sibling.   
Wilson was aware of the price their profession on their personal life. Even_ he_ was a victim, but his relationship was a lot warmer than this one.   
His ex-wife treated him as a friend and he was meeting his son every weekend.   
He was doing his best to be a good father, because he wasn't a good husband. He and Grand were present also in Rosh's funeral.   
It was a quiet and a small one. Aside of her co-workers, there were a few female friends and lastly her full of sorrow parents who _lost their only child_.   
They were crying so hard. It _broke_ everyone's heart.   
He couldn't imagine the pain they would have felt as parents that had to bury their youngster.   
**[Parents shouldn't outlive their children]** he thought and returned his mind to the case.   
  
**Richard Henley Giles.**

It was the name of their suspect. They were already trying to trace him down.   
He was released from prison not long ago and after this his whereabouts were unknown.   
There weren't any actions with his bank accounts, there weren't any sightings of him and his ex-wife or children didn't get any contact with him for a few years.   
This man was _dangerous._ He got nothing to lose.   
The only thing left for Giles was revenge and that made the two detectives feel nervous.   
**[He will use whatever he can to accomplish this]** and that made the judge's family in much more difficult position.   
Grand already made sure there were units that kept an eye on every family member. Aside from one, all stayed in one house.   
One unit was watching the main house while the other was staying outside the apartment complex where the lone family member lived.   
They wanted to get someone inside the complex, like they did with the others, but they weren't let through and the guard there didn't even blink when they told him they are the police.   
In fact, he didn't mind it and pushed them out.   
Later investigation revealed that this complex was one of a grand-organization's possessions.   
**< Wolf Eye >,** this was an organization nobody wanted to get on its bad side.   
Each who worked in the law organizations knew about it. And they knew even more that they can't go against it.   
Though they were criminals, Wolf Eye's member had too much influence and power and that led the superiors to make a **deal** with the organization's head.   
**[Don't pass sensitive information and let us know when someone asks for it. It would help if sometimes you even help us find someone.]** was the simple agreement.   
Although it stopped the agents, detectives and policemen from hunting the main members it didn't stop them from arresting lower-ranks that were caught red-handed.   
In fact, each member that was in such a case just confessed and often covered for others, taking all the blame and went to jail without any problem.   
It puzzled many and actually managed to keep the peace among them.   
So, the LAPD wasn't ready to break this _fragile peace_ just to break into someone's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAPD - Los Angeles Police Department
> 
> If you liked the story till now please leave kudos or a comment =)   
If you have something to say, feel free to comment.   
The moderation is there to keep hurtful ones away, however, reviews will be gladly accepted (especially since I have no beta ><").   
Till next time ^_^.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi =)   
Sadly the load at the university is getting worse, but I found a bit of time to write and update.   
As I said before, the update might get slower, but no fear, the story will be done sooner or later... probably later... ^_^"   
Check End Notes for Warnings & Triggers. 
> 
> P.S. There's a little bit of change of POV and a little bit about Wolf Eye.

\- Los Angeles, eight months ago –

There were a few candidates for their possible lodging together. Intentionally or not, they all were places under his control.   
Apartments or houses that were safe enough and under his instructions- if something happens, if it would reach Gabriel it will be through a file of a dead bodies.   
They were still tending to meet in a hotel room, restaurants or the teacher's little and messy apartment.

Leon didn't like that place much.

Of course his lover's nest was the best and made him feel warm and relaxed as his scent and being was everywhere but the neighborhood had enough unseen dangers.   
Although it was counted as a safe street for many, those who knew better saw all the illegal actions that happened even during daylight hours.   
There were many narcotic (\drugs) deals and a few fresh gangs that just began to breathe life.

And those were _most_ dangerous as they would wish to make themselves known sooner or later with big bangs.   
As for himself; he didn't have a permanent lodging in the USA and those he had were in the richest parts of the city.   
The teacher showed a will to participate in the payment and wouldn't agree for not putting in any cent. This way, Leon ended up choosing those apartments that won't make his lover suspect about payment and for the time being they will only rent the place, as Leon didn't want it to be their final choice.

He wanted to spoil his beloved and give him a much better place.   
As for Gabriel, he still was afraid of betrayal so renting was a good answer to his fears.   
Only when he will feel that their relationship will last _lifetime_, only then he would bring up buying a place of their own.

Gabriel was sleeping soundly as Leon sat nearby and pressed few keys on his laptop. He gazed smilingly on his beloved's silent sleep before pressing on the attachment in the last email he got.   
It redirected him to a video file and he put on earphones and distanced himself a bit from his little only light.

He didn't want to taint it with darkness and blood.

***Warnings\Triggers*** 

The video showed a beaten man. He wasn't recognizable at all; just some swollen_ fresh_.   
There wasn't any area spared on his body and few weird angles made it clear that he broke a few bones.   
He was lying in a pool of blood and his appearance made the criminal lord _smile_.   
Two big tattooed men stood on each side of the beaten man. They pulled the beaten man up and there were strong sobbing sounds.   
His tears mixed with the blood coming down his forehead and mouth. His lip was open wide and perhaps he lost a tooth or two.   
One of his eye was hidden by a black bruised piece of skin while the other, the only open one showed **fear.** He was shaking visibly and he _begged_ the man who was taking the shots.   
  
\- Please… Beg you… Let me go…. I won't tell… Silent… Nobody will know… Please….

His voice was faint and _weak_. Before the beating he probably looked strong and mighty.   
Maybe he was even attractive.

Leon remembered the photograph of this man on the file he got on him. He was in jail only for two years and released quickly.   
He didn't improve his ways and in fact just got deeper into the mud.   
Finally, he got arrested once more, but was released due to lack of evidence. He had a few mates to hang out with and sleep with, but** none** of them were men.   
During the search Leon ordered on him, there were found few documents on a _certain_ someone that made the **rage** Leon felt for this man boil even harder.  
  
\- Do you know why you got this all?  
  
The cameraman asked, unseen in the video and only a bright little hope appeared in the beaten man's eyes. He swallowed and shook his head.   
Then a photograph was put in front of him. Leon knew who was in there and watched how the eyes showed recognition, shock and a_ lust_.

He clenched his fist.

He was glad this man wasn't dead yet. It would have been too easy.   
\- He… sent you?   
The man asked, his voice no longer shaking and a determination came into his voice.   
He was picturing those short moments of that time… why did he end it _so short?_ Why didn't he use that chance for a few more rounds before he escaped his grasp?   
  
\- You shouldn't hope to get out alive.   
A cold voice said and the man seemed to remember once more where he was.   
  
\- My boss really wishes you to suffer. You see, you will become an example for those who dare to put their eyes on this man or hurt him.   
Leon knew what the procedure Samuel Rogers passed.

Firstly they found him in some forsaken by god motel in Texas and brought him to the desert.   
He passed a good beating while making sure he won't die or pass out for long. He would get a video from time to time to see the progress. In fact it was the _fifth_ video.   
It was only then he allowed that son of a bitch know the reason.   
After a little of torture, he was given a few words. And looking at that lust he noticed, Leon wasn't going to let him go off the hook now.  
  
\- You better not hope my boss to show mercy. It is well-known that our Wolf Eye never pitied those who dared to provoke us.  
  
Rogers froze in place. He suggested that Leus hired some buddies to beat the crap out of him and let him go. Then, he will find him and** repeat** the things he desired for all those years.   
He kept on the man's track but never gathered the courage to fly to LA and turn it real, he though this beating was a sign that Leus also never forgot him but now it seemed to be different.   
That naive and innocent nineteen years old youth seemed to find some strong and good connection with the non-innocent world.   
He never thought such a thing will happen. He should have done it _before_ Leus found that connection. **Shit.**   
As regret was shown on his face, Leon just clenched his fist harder and stopped the video. His smile was stiff and cold as he wrote the next and last instructions.   
**[More]** he typed and added- **[Men]** and the last thing was** [Kill].**   
After sending it he closed his laptop and erased all the possible evidence on it.   
He returned to Gabriel's side who was moaning a bit in his sleep.

Leon's eyes quickly warmed and he came closer, hugging carefully his beloved man and whispered silently;   
\- I dealt with _him_.

***End Warnings\Triggers***

\- Los Angeles Present –

Every resource was used in order to find **Richard H. Giles.**   
Every policeman and detective knew his face. His poster was in every law-organ centers in the city. The only thing that was yet to be used was the media.   
Wilson and Grand weren't sure about this method.   
Yes, it might help them and allow the civilians to help to find his whereabouts. But, it will also show the suspect that he is being looked for and might **raise his guard**.

And… might even lead him do much _rash_ actions against Alfredo Leus and his family.   
The detectives already informed the judge and the units guarding him and his family members.   
They also managed to pass the information to the offspring that locked himself inside the apartment complex with the phone number they got from his family.   
Moreover, they gave him a description of the suspect so that if he might see him, he would be able to recognize him.

What surprised them a bit was the _alien_ male voice they heard while talking with Gabriel Leus. They thought he was living alone.   
They weren't sure if it complicates their work or not, but they were sure this man was safe.   
At least it was the conclusion they reached after probing a few questions.   
**[Mister Leus, is there someone else with you there?]**   
**[Yes, my roommate. No need to worry, he's with me for about a year.]**  
**[Okay, in case something happens please contact us. Write down my contact information please]**   
**[Alright. Detective Wilson right? I'm writing.]**   
After the conversation, they talked a bit with the younger female member of the family; Lucia Leus, who told them in a hushed voice- It's Leon, Gabriel's boyfriend. And then she _winked._   
They were perplexed for a moment and then laughed off their worries and stopped asking.

According to the reports and statements given by the family members, Giles probably hired four hit-men.   
They weren't very professional; as they were a bit risky in their last attempt which led to failure. They were glad in some sense.   
If it was a sniper of someone from bigger caliber, the Leus family wouldn't have a chance and at the moment they would be in the morgue.   
Four men turned now to three men. The dead culprit was identified as **Robert Larris.**   
He had few charges in the past, nothing as severe as murder.   
He started his career when he was sixteen. He robbed a convenience store.   
He was caught by the police two streets from the crime scene. He was put into a center and a year after his release, at nineteen he was a suspect of a bank robbery.   
There weren't enough evidence against him and he managed to get off the hook. At later years he was charged with simple crimes; speeding on the roads and parking where he shouldn't.

Now, at twenty four he decided to raise his rank and was an accomplice in recent murder cases and in the end led him to death.   
They informed his older sister; the only family he had, and she had actually cut any ties with him after the bank robbery. She seemed to give up on him and tried herself to lead a decent life.   
His friends weren't very talkative and didn't know who he befriended with for this mission. It seemed like another dead end and the detectives weren't happy.   
Media- they really didn't want to risk but if they won't find a detail or two until tomorrow morning, their boss would do the step.

He was quite concentrated on the preparation of the pancakes that he didn't notice the movements behind him.   
It was already the forth pancake and just a few more and they could have a little late breakfast. By late, he meant it was already _lunch_ time.   
He sighed heavily and moved a few steps. The man behind him smirked slightly and followed him silently. He wanted to taste Gabriel's pancakes.   
The teacher finally finished after a while; six pancakes in total, three for each lied on each plate.   
He was just about to turn when he felt the warmth of another body behind him, pressed against his back and two strong arms pulled him towards that familiar person.   
\- _Leon._   
He said, his voice was a bit hoarse but the bruises on his neck were this time innocent.   
There was a slight annoyance in his tone and he didn't turn to meet his lover's eyes.   
\- Are you still angry?  
The young man asked; he felt frustration as he was ignored by this older man.   
\- I'm sorry.   
He apologized. It was probably the **hundredth time** since Gabriel managed to get off the bed.   
He was aware he went a bit too far. After that call in the morning, he teased the teacher for calling him a roommate. He didn't expect the teacher to apologize with a _kiss_.   
This awakened something quite _primitive_ within him and led to several rounds in different positions.   
The teacher didn't resist and welcomed him at first, but his body couldn't bear the last rounds that the younger man inflected on him.   
Leon could understand the older man was in trouble, but his senses and instincts could only stop when the other man was almost giving up staying awake.   
After this, Leon cared for his lover tenderly and his guilt was seen to every eye.   
He looked very pitiful when the teacher started to ignore him.   
Leon made sure to prepare his a _bit_ angry lover a warm bath, to take care of the cleaning and to put him to bed.   
He massaged the sore parts and managed to get some approving moans from the angry man.   
About two hours after the act, the teacher managed to pull himself off the bed and started to prepare the late breakfast.   
Leon proposed to cook something himself or order some food over, but the only response he got was silence and he understood his lover needed a bit privacy and didn't get closer till this moment.   
Gabriel sighed once more and this time looked at this far too energized younger man;   
\- Let's eat.   
Finally getting some words out of the older man, Leon was happy and prepared the table.

Now that their targets were behind a protected wall of the police they were in trouble.   
Their employer wasn't happy. They couldn't repute at all when he called them all **stupid idiots** and hissed some warning that if the work isn't done in a week time they won't get any penny from him and he might himself surrender them to the police.   
Talking about him; their employer also had a difficult time. The police was after him and looked for him at any possible location.   
He managed to hide himself under a false name-** George Griff** and changed his appearance.   
He dyed his hair into a blond shade from his original hazel color and changed his hairstyle.   
Later he let a beard to grow on his face, letting him have some character.   
He didn't like the facial hair, even in prison he made sure to shave often. He started to grow it just in case after he got out of there. **And it wasn't for waste.**   
He also put a green colored contact lens that hid well his true grey color. Moreover, he changed his look completely.

In the past he would wear only wealthy clothing and ignore those for the commoners in his opinion. With his savings, he can continue his habits without a problem.   
However, he chose to play some middle class man who even found a work as an attendant in some little computer company.   
His false documents and history were well made and if not for his revenge, he could have started a new page.

The three started to ponder heavily. They knew if they had more time for the mission, they would have waited till the police would calm down and couldn't continue to keep the members protected.   
And those targets would eventually go back to their daily life; opening much more options for an attack.   
But their deadline was **too close** and one week won't make the police go away, and the younger generation would easily get a week off work.   
Their only option would lure the targets out or to enter their safe house. In that sense, there was an easier target: **Gabriel Leus.**   
He was living alone according to their information, for some time there will be another man with him; a roommate.   
Yet, a law abiding person won't be much trouble. There was _only_ one police car; two policemen keeping an eye on him.   
It won't be hard to enter without them noticing, especially since they decided to just stay outside.   
The building security was a little obstacle. They could pretend to be from a delivery company and enter.   
Maybe if something happens to the youngest man of the family, his relatives will exit their safe nest?

It all seemed good and logical, but they didn't want to rely only on this. It was a good plan to reach Gabriel Leus.   
But they wanted to reach the others as well without him being a too big part of their final plan.   
They need to lure the police away.

A plan started to build in their heads.   
They needed _another_ one to join them. It won't be hard to find.   
There were enough crazy bastards that were ready to kill some cops just for fun. They can give that person their dead forth partner's share.   
Yes, it would be **perfect.**

The information net worked hard in order to gain more and grow bigger. It was fed by details and pieces from many sources.   
It started from the law organizations, such as; the police departments, the FBI, the NSA and more agencies and it ended with the criminal gangs and even different types of dealers.   
The **Wolf Eye** had eyes everywhere, would it be American soil or any other land. **It existed in every corner.**   
The members were all loyal to the main house that helped and aided them to reach a better life. Many of them were descendants of orphans that were cared by the main family.   
The members never abandoned their people and their loyalty couldn't fight any freedom or complete decent life they could have.   
Even if they were faced with a jail or even the death penalty they didn't fear and _didn't_ dare to uncover the secrets of the Wolf Eye.

To tweet was a great shame for them.

Break their bones, drain their bodies, and destroy their mentality-** they won't talk.**  
The organization was founded almost a century ago, starting from Germany and continuing to other countries. It offered them a new chance and a big family full of trust.   
The members in the highly secret agencies of the country used the cameras of Los Angeles' streets in order to find a clue. There were a few details they sent down the net to reach their boss.   
The streets were filled with more criminal looking members that chatted and watched every action that could be relevant.   
Everything that the Wolf Eye wished to find would be eventually found.

It was some kind of fact.

Just a little more and the information will be gained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings & Triggers:   
In the First timeline of the chapter, begins at *** and ends at *** =>   
Torture (not main characters)   
Threats of Rape 
> 
> A\N:   
You might think that Leon is a cruel man as for what he did and ordered to do with Gabriel's assaulter.   
But you need to remember that he is a criminal, possessive and capable to do anything in order to protect Gabriel even if it means he has to kill and more. As for his "order", Leon lives by eye for an eye with interest.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the recent attack on one loving family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check End Notes for Warnings\Triggers.

\- Los Angeles –

_Hands were holding onto him tightly. They both were wrapped around his neck, preventing any air entering his lungs.   
The burning sensation was so real and horrible; he tried to fight once again. _

_Breathe. _

_He can't breathe. _

_He tried to move his hands, to remove those alien arms from him. But they were gone.   
His arms, his legs- everything was just limp and didn't move an inch. He felt warm tears passing his cheeks. _

_I_ _ don't want to die. _

_It was his only thought.   
_ _**[I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. Please, someone save me!]** his mind was screaming but only unclear sounds left his mouth.   
Trying to move some air into him, he met failure again. His sight was getting darker and darker. _

_**[Please]** he begged the stranger. **[I don't want to die...]** he thought in despair as his eyes shut down. **[I want to live…] **_

He woke up breathing heavily. He sat on their bed and watched the sleeping figure next to him.   
**[It was just a dream]** he tried to calm himself down.** [Just a dream]** he reassured himself once more as his breathing slowed down.   
He noticed the cold sweat that covered him and then glanced at the clock **[04:23]** was written on it. He turned from his lover and left the bed, heading straight to the bathroom.

He felt sick.

He tried to move as quiet as possible, hoping not to wake up Leon. It was already the _third_ time he saw that dream. It just became _worse_ at each time.   
The first one was at the first night after the incident. Then he woke up and remembered he was calling for Leon who was at the phone that time.

He was his only lifeline. Only after Leon was next to him, Gabriel managed to fall asleep again.   
He woke up then at two a.m. after the attacker came after him to take revenge for that pencil in his neck.   
Leon woke up then and they both tangled together under the sheets, making the warmth soothing enough to fall asleep again. He only slept for one and half hour this time.   
Hopefully, Leon will sleep longer. He turned the light on and watched the bruise on his neck getting darker and darker.

Now the fingers around his neck were much more visible, much more _real._ A shudder passed through his body, a faint memory from his dream came to the surface.   
He turned to the toilet and let it out. It ended after a minute or two and he felt horrible. He threw up and his stomach wasn't sure it was all that there was.   
He rinsed his mouth quickly, wishing to get off that taste in his mouth and then he decided to also wash his face a bit.

**[No more sleep tonight]** he understood. He couldn't help but notice the fear in his eyes. He felt _vulnerable_.   
He dried his face using a towel and let himself a bit of time inside the lit room alone. The dreams felt so real.   
He touched his neck tenderly, almost afraid and then he felt the tears again. **[A weakling]** he scolded himself and wiped them away.   
He straightened up.** [You must not let them win]** he told himself. **[You are strong]** he declared,** [You are not alone]** he reminded and it seemed to ease his heart a bit.   
He wasn't alone. He breathed deeply and exited the bathroom, noticing the light was on in the kitchen.   
After turning the light off in the bathroom, his legs led him to that familiar figure that prepared a warm milk cup.   
Leon smiled when he noticed him. There was worry in his eyes. He put the cup on the table and hugged his lover tightly, reminding him that he is here for him.   
Gabriel returned the hug and after a moment they both were seated.   
Leon prepared himself a coffee while the older man found comfort with the warm milk.   
He felt like a _child._ Leon didn't ask any questions, he just let his presence tell all the tales he desired and the teacher enjoyed the silence; forgetting the stranger in his nightmare.

It was eight a.m. when the head of the LAPD joined forces with FBI, hoping to get a breakthrough in their searches. His two detectives accepted this joint operation without much trouble.   
Policemen and agents didn't have good relations when it came to who is the one leading the case, but on this one, both Wilson and Grand preferred to get help.   
Yes, they knew that Giles was behind all those cases on their heads, but they still didn't discover the identities of all the attackers.   
They had the dead Robert Larris. And the last lab results showed that the DNA in Gabriel Leus' attack belonged to Christian Loren.   
Unfortunately, the two didn't have any clear relations before this and it was hard to predict who was left. There were in total four- after the death of Larris; three.   
However, it didn't mean that there won't be another member or some behind-the-scenes man who still hadn't shown himself. For that, they welcomed the FBI resources.   
The joint law forces started already to check all possible suspects; past cell-mates, friends, past accomplices, family… every detail they could find. It was the beginning of a loaded day.

Sylvia Leus prepared breakfast for her family. It was being awhile since they had breakfast together, sadly, she didn't like the circumstances behind it.   
Usually they had lunch or dinner together as much as possible, breakfast was a hard achievement; her eldest need to open his office at this time, her second son had to be on his way to school and her youngest was already in the restaurant preparing to the opening hour.   
She herself was often in her way to the hospital or already there at this hour.   
Her husband and children were already seated before the dining table. They were chatting about any possible subject but the criminals that forced them out of their daily life.   
Sylvia sighed and wore a smile as she put the prepared food on the table, passing it to her most beloved people in this life.   
She was a bit saddened and worried that Gabriel wasn't around, but it couldn't be helped. He would have come, but the police said it would be better if he stayed where he is now.   
According to their words, he might be attacked on his way here.   
She preferred him to be _safe_. She already called him half an hour ago.   
He told her he is alright, but something in his voice didn't match up to this answer.   
He sounded tired and his voice was a bit _off_; as if he just _cried_. She hadn't heard this tone for a long time and it hurt her deep inside.   
Her Baby-boy was crying, her Baby boy could've _died_.   
Although he wasn't the youngest among her children, she found herself protecting and shielding him more than the others.

And she wasn't the only one.

Last time she heard him like this was after Marisa Wells broke his heart.   
**[Did something happen with his boyfriend? Did they have a fight?]** She wondered. She wore a smile and hid her worries as she approached the table and sat down herself.  
She joined the conversation as if nothing was wrong. They talked about any topic but the recent attacks. Her eyes noticed her husband. He was completely worn-out.   
Sylvia knew the cause. He managed to have some decent sleep for a few hours but soon nightmares reached him.   
She felt him move in the bed, heard him mumbling _pleading_ words and then he woke up. He left their bedroom to find shelter in the kitchen.   
She knew what he saw in his dreams. He watched their kids _die_.   
She followed him but a stern smile on his face explained her he needed some time alone and so she returned to their bed. However, she also didn't find any sleep.   
She also saw those horrible sights. She watched as a faceless man shot her eldest son to death, she watched as a masked giant strangled Gabriel to death and her little Lucia was beaten severely.

Sylvia screamed.   
She begged.   
She pleaded.

She tried to fight those invisible hands that held her down from shielding her children, but it was _useless_.   
It was a terrible feeling; unable to protect those she loved most.   
Unlike her husband she as a nurse with many sleepless nights and had enough experience to hide her tiredness away and look as usual.   
She had to put this facade so her family won't have any more worries than they had now.   
The policeman that had kept watch inside the house had a cup of coffee in his hands.   
It was the only thing Sylvia managed to push into his hand. She heard from him and her husband that they know the mastermind.   
They look for him. Even the FBI had joined the case.   
It gave some relief, but the fear within her hadn't moved an inch.

Ben Role found an interesting job. He didn't mind the dangers behind the job.   
The pay was good and even if he ended in jail it would be an honor to participate in such a case.   
A _judge_; a target for many imprisoned. Who knows, maybe he will be an important figure behind the bars. Prison or not, as long as it isn't the death penalty he didn't mind.   
If he played this one good, he will only win. The guys he met seemed dead-set and didn't look like a chatterbox.   
He didn't want to know more than he had to do.   
He understood there are not only one crime on their record and the News were talking nonstop about the current cases of murders. Two detectives, a prosecutor and his wife were killed.   
Now the next target was Alfredo Leus' family.

It wasn't a secret and in fact, the reporters asked the public to help gather information on the whereabouts of the main suspect; Richard Henley Giles.   
He was probably the employer of the guys he had met. He better not have a straight connection to him, or else he might be caught and pinned with the others' crimes.   
He would take responsibility on his doing, but never on others' deeds.   
His role wasn't so hard and he didn't need to kill the targets. He was a _distraction_.   
He would have to gather some wannabe brats to carry this with him.   
This method might kill someone, but he didn't really mind. Killing was the goal after all.

Leon watched his lover silently. His head was resting on his lap and it seemed like a silent sleep finally reached him.   
Leon passed his fingers through the curly head on his beloved lovingly and smiled quietly. They were both on the sofa in the living room of their apartment.   
The night wasn't easy. It looked like that bastard that put a mark on his _light_ continued his torture in Gabriel's dreams.

Leon hated that.

Besides him Gabriel should feel safe and relax. Nothing in the world should have the might and power to enter chaos into this harmony.   
His people were already looking for the culprits.** Richard Henley Giles.**   
It was the name. Leon felt deep hatred towards this man. He will _tear_ him apart.   
But he won't be the only victim. That animal that put its _paws_ on Gabriel…   
A strong killing intent filled the room and only after a little movement from his lap made it go away.   
Leon watched as his lover turned to the other side, still using his lap as a pillow and slept soundly. He bent his back and kissed Gabriel's forehead.   
He will deal with them. He silently promised him._ I will keep you safe_, he swore.

Their plan seemed to have high chance to succeed. They will use the darkness of the night this time, not risking acting in broad light again.   
They will be divided into two groups. One will go to deal with most of the targets while the other will go visit Gabriel Leus.   
They still weren't sure about the time they will take actions; there were many preparations they had to do first.   
Christian Loren had already assigned to the line of work they needed in order to enter the apartment complex. Still, it won't be easy.   
This complex was quite guarded and the police already had his identity according to the News they watched.   
And like this Christian had to learn from their employer about the art of altering someone's appearance. He had blanched his black hair and now it looked weirdly whitish.   
He put a pair of glasses on his face and put colored lens into his eyes, changing his eye color.   
He couldn't change his physique and they could only hope this was enough in order to fool the detectives.   
He also got a false ID from a friend and didn't dare to use his real name when he signed up into his new workplace. Now he was** Christophe Simons**.   
His wound still itched and it just reminded him his target.

That day he failed it became_ personal_ for him. He didn't like to use guns as his buddies.   
He also didn't bring a knife that day; he just couldn't believe such fragile body could fight him off. He was very proud of his physical strength.   
Since he was young he would engage into street fights and win.   
He was feared. He was respected; only to lose his pride facing a math teacher.   
There's no way he's going to let someone else deal with him. He liked this sense of might he felt while strangling his victim.   
At first he wanted to beat the target and leave him to die from his injuries, but somehow he ended with a method he didn't use before.

**And he liked it. **

Feeling his victim growing weaker, feeling how the limbs are losing strength, seeing the despair in his victim's eyes…   
He remembered the dark-browned eyes that pleaded for air. He wants to feel it **again.** However, this time he will make sure his victim won't be able to hurt him.   
He might even use some other methods he didn't use before but found it interesting and welcoming if his victim was that teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a nice reading experience =)   
I'll try to update as soon as possible, but unfortunately life is getting busier.   
There will be a few more chapters to this story, perhaps more side-stories or extras would be added at a later time. 
> 
> Warnings\Triggers:   
Strangulation - The italicized text in the beginning of the chapter. 
> 
> If you liked, please leave kudos or a comment <=.   
If you have something to comment about, please don't shy away =)   
If you tried to leave a comment and for some reason it wasn't permitted, please contact me in the private chat since I didn't receive any notifications about it. 
> 
> Till next time!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some closure for past hurt & one part of the criminal plot #2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See End Notes for Warnings\Triggers.

\- Los Angeles five months ago –

Gabriel was sitting in his car. He was behind the wheel.  
He had already parked his vehicle near the cafe where they had decided to meet.   
The brakes were on and the engine was already turned off. He only needed to exit his car, lock it and go inside.   
But he still didn't move.

He looked again and again on the message he had received.   
He couldn't help but reread the words each passing minute; it didn't feel _real._   
He swallowed and gained the courage to enter the meeting place. He made sure to lock his car and not to leave any valuable things behind.   
\- Welcome!   
A waitress received his face smilingly. Her eyes were shining and it looked as she liked the work here.   
He returned a faint smile while his eyes found a woman seating at the corner.

He approached. She was still as graceful and beautiful as always.   
Her hair had a reddish shade and her eyes played a different color depending on her mood and the light.   
They were green when he first saw her, during their relationship they were shifting from hazel, bluish and grey. It was really a wonder how her eyes could do it.   
And it was the thing that made him fall _hard_ for her.   
Her eyes; hazel this time, looked up and met his gaze. She smiled but her nervousness was clear as day.   
She tried to say something but he just sat down in front of her, making sure to keep distance from her.

He didn't think he will answer her request and meet.   
He couldn't believe he was there and sitting in front of her. He took a deep breath and noticed the piercing stare some guy from the next table was giving him.   
Gabriel met his eyes heads on and asked; his voice cold;   
\- Is this man your _husband_?   
The man who stared at him was taken aback and Marisa's fingers tackled on the table.   
She smiled nervously and answered;   
\- Yes. This is Ryan Yale. I explained him the reason I wanted to meet you but he still was worried and followed me here. I hope you don't mind.   
Gabriel shifted his gaze from the man to the woman he once loved.   
\- Of course not. You're his wife. I would have also be worried if you were meeting your ex, especially after what happened.   
Her cheeks reddened a bit and the man next table seemed ready to stand up and make this slander go away. However, he couldn't move from his seat. This man **wasn't** lying after all.   
She was his fiancee before they reunited, and he was her ex.   
Like this, it was oblivious why he was worried. Ryan couldn't ignore that fear he had inside him.   
He told Marisa he wanted to go with her because he feared Gabriel will get violent meeting a person who _hurt_ him so much.   
He really was worried about her safety, but it _wasn't_ the only reason for him being there.   
\- You said you wanted to talk.   
Gabriel continued. He didn't want to stay for any longer than needed.   
He told Leon he was going to talk with his friends from work so he won't be worried, but the teacher suspected his lover knew the truth very well and chose not to meddle in this.   
The only reason he was here was the belief that this meeting will allow him to forget Marisa and continue his relationship with Leon without looking back.

The damage she created wasn't small.   
Sometimes he was getting worried over Leon leaving him to another man or woman, preventing him from going further in their relationship.   
He knew very well that this meeting won't be the only step that was needed to be taken in order to achieve a serious and everlasting relationship.   
The woman seemed to collect her thoughts and began to talk:

  
\- I wanted to apologize. What I did to you was completely unforgivable.   
You trusted me. You loved me deeply. I felt how important I was for you and I promised you my heart.   
I was the worst to throw it all away when the phase was already so far… and I didn't even face you, I didn't give you any warning and for this I apologize.   
I didn't want to lose you and due to my selfishness I send you an invitation to mine and Ryan's wedding. I was a **fool**.   
I should have known the pain it would have cause to you. Your brother gave me a good scolding. Only then I opened my eyes.   
I would have thanked him, but he refuses any connection to me.

So here I am. I hope you can accept my apology.

I was a bitch and I know it. Now I'm happy with Ryan and soon we plan to start a family.   
But, I couldn't let you off my mind. I remember how hurt you were when I broke it off.   
I can't bear to know the pain I caused you. I was really happy you came today.

Her eyes started tearing but it didn't make Gabriel pity her. He also remembered the horrible state he was then. He still was reminded of her cheating and her betrayal.   
And,_ fuck_, it still affected him and made it hard for him to trust Leon completely.   
**He loves him like nothing else.** They live together. They chat and talk about life.   
They talk about a future together but there is always that little demon named_ fear_.   
He swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment. A few words and she would be forgiven? **No**. His mind was sober and won't fall for those tears.

He knew her too well.

Although maybe she also had conscience; maybe she really wants to change herself?   
His eyes opened and found the man soothing his wife tenderly. For some reason Gabriel's eyes watered for a second but then a smile appeared as Leon's face was in front of him.   
**[Right…]** his mind mumbled; he_ wasn't_ the same Gabriel from that time. He was no longer heartbroken.   
In fact, he was in a very warm, loving and serious relationship.   
He had a man who will never leave his side. **[Really?]** The little demon whispered and once again a doubt was born inside him.   
He tried to push him away and stayed focused on the present. **He trusted Leon**. He really did. But the future was unknown and it _scared_ him.   
  
\- I'm no longer heartbroken. I met a person who I love and cherish, even more than it was with you. No, I hope to move on. I _don't_ want to stay in the past.   
However, I can't forgive you for that. You inflected a wound that still affects my daily life and it probably won't go away soon.   
But, I will thank you since I wouldn't have met that person if we were still together.   
Now, excuse me.

Gabriel stood up and averted his face. He was only stopped due to a grip on his hand.   
Looking back he found Ryan's hand on his. It seemed he didn't want to let him go; not while his woman was crying waterfalls.   
-** Let go.**   
Gabriel warned. His eyes were cold and he tried to copy Leon's manner as well as he could.   
Ryan swallowed hard and gave in; his hand released the teacher and Gabriel walked away.   
He returned to his car and put on his seat belt.   
He felt an itching from his arm and noticed a faint hand-print. He sighed.   
**[How would I explain this to Leon?]** He wondered and pulled his sleeve down, trying to hide the evidence.

\- Los Angeles, Present –

\- Did you finish your preparations?   
Dean Griffon asked. Last time Larris did most of the planning, due to the current situation he was the new leader of this group of three. He didn't count that outsider as one of them.   
He didn't want to trust him more than needed.   
\- Everything's all on my side. Just tell me when.  
Ben answered, his voice mocking.   
Griffon took a deep breathe, making sure he won't lose his cool due to this youngster.   
\- I will contact you later.   
He ended the call and looked at his partners. Tony Clias was cleaning his guns, making sure there won't be a problem when the time comes.   
There were also five magazines resting on the table. It should be enough for them.   
On the other end was Loren- now Simons looking at his beloved knives. He really liked to use them when it was needed.   
He wasn't planning to use them, but he decided to take them with him this time** [just in case]** he said. He joined them in the table and they looked up at him.   
He cleared his throat and started talking;

\- Everything's prepared on Role's side. He will make the ride on the Leus. It will attract the guardian's attention while I and Tony will enter through the back door.   
We will shot any living person. **This time there is no playing, just killing**. We don't need any risks.   
He warned and passed his gaze between the two;   
\- Then Chris will go to the complex where the last Leus resides. You already have a delivery to do to that place to one of the residents. You should be able to enter without any problems.   
Then pretend to confuse the address and be clueless. The teacher will open the door. You just have to play well. Then kill him. Don't play with him too much. The guy he's living with is suspicious.   
I couldn't get much on him and it makes it weird. It will be better if that creep leaves the target alone.** Don't act rashly.**

After making sure the plan was well understood, they only had to choose the timing.  
First, they won't do it when the shifts of the protectors changes. If they do, there will be double amount of cops. One amount was more than enough.   
They were changing shifts every four hours beginning at eight. They would also crack their contact devices to make sure they won't be able to call for reinforcements.   
They have just the right tool in their hands for this. The more deciding factor would be the mysterious roommate. Yesterday he didn't leave Leus' side even for a second.   
They didn't have enough information about him in order to lure him out of there.   
He was a real deal. They also had option to lure Gabriel Leus from the place but it won't be easy. He was keeping himself occupied inside his apartment and didn't even go out for shopping. They tried to check once and lure him out pretending they're from some supermarket that tells about sales. He just answered he will have a person bring it to him straight to the door and it was clear he won't go out. They didn't pressure him too much as they heard the roommate asking questions from a far;   
**Is everything alright? Who's on the line? Want me to talk?**   
And his voice wasn't very friendly. This also made Griffon be wary of him. They could only hope that at the right time the trouble will just leave by itself.   
If everything goes well, tonight they will have a Showtime.

Leon looked worriedly on his lover who at the moment was in the middle of preparing sheets for his students. He started pitying the teenagers when he noticed there were already ten papers of exercises and math problems. He glanced at his cellphone for a moment; checking it for new messages.   
It was discovered the mastermind had obtained a false ID under the name** George Griff.** He already had some possible locations for this man and he planned to send his men to bring him for a chat. However, he wasn't planning to surrender him to the police straight away. First he wanted to talk with this bastard and make sure he will spill all the beans.

But, he couldn't do it in the apartment.

This place should stay clean as much as possible and he didn't really want to show his dark side to his lover. He was afraid to scare him off and worse… break the union they have right now.   
He would need to leave their nest in order to question the guy.   
It would've been alright if it was only this guy. Unfortunately there were another people under the orders of this bastard.   
Leon made sure to keep an eye on Gabriel's childhood house; knowing it will break him down if something happens to his family.   
At this complex he had the guard at the entrance, but _what if these guys manage to pass him?_   
He didn't trust the policemen outside to be quick enough to save his darling.   
He could use the same method he did with that bastard that raped his beloved, but it won't be as quick as he wishes for.   
His men would lose too much time contacting him after every action and question. This was too troublesome when time was limited.   
Those guys could attack any second. He looked at Gabriel again.   
Gabriel caught his gaze and looked up; smiling his bright smile and Leon found his dilemma becoming harder. **Shit.** Each option has a bad side.   
The teacher noticed the worried eyes and his smile got smaller as he asked;   
  
\- Is there something wrong, Leon?   
Leon came closer and sat down next to him; he sighed heavily and shared his thoughts:   
\- I need to get out but I'm worried about you.   
Gabriel was silent for a long minute before he put down the paper sheets and put his hand on Leon's shoulder, his eyes warm;   
\- Thanks for worrying.   
He smiled warmly, his tender manner made Leon's heart once again fall hard for him-   
\- If you need to go out, then you can go. I'll be alright. There a guard at the entrance and a police car parked outside.   
\- But what if these bastards manage to enter here and hurt you? What if these people are not enough?   
Leon's voice was full of despair. Just the thought about Gabriel's life in danger made him feel like the world was about to _end_.   
\- There are weapons in here. Although I'm not the best user of them, but I still managed to stab someone with a pencil. Moreover, you can get someone to be here with me.   
Leon let the words flow down into his system before sighing in surrender.   
\- I'll get someone to be with you. He will open the door and close it. You stay safe inside here. Just in case the curtains will be closed and you should be away from any window.   
I don't know if they could have a sniper among them now. And put some kitchen knives in different locations in the house. Like this, if worse comes to worst, you won't have to search for long for a weapon. The gun is where it always is. But be careful with it. Although I got you a permission to carry it, I still hope your hands won't be tainted.   
Gabriel nodded once and put his head on Leon's shoulder.   
**[Everything will be alright]** he promised silently. He didn't want his situation to burden Leon too much. If he got things to do, then he needs to do them.   
He didn't want him to miss chances for him just because of him.

The hour was nearing nine p.m. and the policemen outside of the Leus house was getting bored as the minutes tickled. It was already the third day they were there.   
They were waiting for the attackers. However, each could tell the criminals would probably prefer to wait before trying their luck again.   
They were two in total outside the house while one from the FBI took the shift inside the house. He was probably enjoying a cup of coffee.   
The family's madam was very warm and caring person. Any who ended in guarding duty got his own share of coffee and some snacks. At the first day they were happy with the cookies.   
On the second the daughter of the house got them few free pizzas from her workplace and today they enjoyed some junk food.   
Just another hour till their change shift and they could go to relax a bit at home, hoping there won't be much of paperwork for them left in the station.   
The FBI was quite helping. The agents shared their duty and tried to find their main suspect, as well as the only living identified criminal they got.   
His portrait joined Giles' one on their **< Wanted >** board. Looking at the guy; he was huge.   
It was a miracle that Gabriel Leus managed to get off only with a few bruises and a scare.   
If it was the older brother, the policemen believed the chances were better for surviving since his body built was better and he had training in his sleeve.   
As for the math teacher; his physic wasn't that big. He was quite slender and although they could see a fine amount of muscles, it wasn't enough for a fight of strength with such a giant.   
Moreover, the teacher's personality was too tender to such a fight.   
Ten minutes had passed. One of the policemen outside took a bite from the prepared sandwich his wife prepared for him.   
They were still newlyweds and remembering her made his will to reach home grow bigger. A sound caught their attention.   
The two men in uniform looked towards the paved road leading to the house. It was the sound of a speeding car. The two became alert immediately.   
He put down the sandwich and tried to contact the agent inside. As only unclear sounds came from the device he was perplexed.   
\- **Something's wrong!**  
He shouted to his partner and they both took out their guns. The sounds came closer and they noticed a big black van coming at them.   
He tried once again to call for reinforcements but no success. He looked back and noticed the agent gazed at him from the window and nodded once, going deeper into the house.   
He didn't have much time to think as the van was already there, they tried to shot the wheels but it continued to move.   
The door was opened suddenly and the policemen cursed under their breath, making their best to take cover.   
Two gunned masked man started shooting on the house with their M16 guns. The two tried to return fire, but soon their bullets ended and they had no choice but to try to stay alive themselves.   
They heard the windows of the house break into million pieces.   
They heard the screams of the people inside.   
They heard a faint shout telling everyone to keep themselves down on the floor.   
The door of the van closed and continued to pass the street, disappearing in the horizon.   
One of them got out of the cover that became their ex-car. It was now holed and looked like it just came back from war.   
  
\- Donald, are you alright?  
He asked his partner, making sure to note down the plate number of the van and any detail that might be needed. Donald stood up heavily, his arm was bleeding.   
\- Got a graze. How about you Roy?   
The newlywed policeman took again the device, this time it worked well.   
\- I'm fine. Call for reinforcements and medics. I'm going to check the inside.  
Donald took the device and already started passing the message when they both heard gunshots **from inside** the house. The hair stood on their napes.   
Roy reloaded his gun and rushed into the house; finding a bloody scene in front of his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers\Warnings:   
Foul Language & Hinting on past infidelity (not main characters)


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it took so long to update. There was an exam this week and more are going to follow it.  
Due to this I decided to try and finish this story as soon as possible (as I feared the story would be update in a month or two ^_^").   
I'm glad to say that I managed to finish writing "Leus Case" but it doesn't mean there isn't a possible for some sequel or extra chapters.  
The chapters will be uploaded today and tomorrow if I won't make it all today. 
> 
> Have a pleasant reading! 
> 
> Check End Notes for Warnings\Triggers.  
Please note for yourself, that this chapter is the reason I chose E rating instead of M.  
Perhaps the rating is too "high", but I chose it anyways just to make sure I didn't under-rate something.  
Feel free to contact me if you think the rating should be changed.

\- Los Angeles, five months ago –

Surprisingly he wasn't questioned about the bruise on his hand. Gabriel was quite sure Leon noticed it.  
He entered the bathroom while he was showering. It wasn't hard to notice the bluish bruise on his naked body.  
Although his skin was a bit of a bronze color reminding his Spanish roots, it was quite visible and noticeable.  
Leon just stared at his hand for a few long moments and exited the bathroom, never finishing whatever he wanted in first place.  
After that Gabriel just dried himself and dressed into a pair of sweat pants. Leon was nowhere to be seen.  
After two hours, his lover returned and a grim expression on his face. However, he kept silence even when the older man asked about his well-being.  
Yet, when night fell the younger man squeezed the older man into a tight hug and pushed him on the bed. Surprised and puzzled, Gabriel tried to get an answer from the younger man.  
In response Leon kissed him deeply and let him go just when he couldn't breathe anymore. Gabriel's cheeks were a bit flushed due to their last action and he noticed his lover continued his movements. He was getting stripped.  
\- Hey, wait a moment Leon!  
Gabriel tried to catch a word from his silent lover who seemed to have plans for the night.  
Leon moved his head to his lover's neck and whispered faintly, his voice full of emotion;  
\- Don't get hurt again.  
And with those few words Gabriel gave up on fighting back. He had a class only at noon anyway. Sighing he hugged Leon's neck and pulled him closer to him.

\- Los Angeles, Present –

It was 21:20 when the door's bell rang. Gabriel looked up from the book he was reading.  
It was just some suspense book his mother had gifted him last Christmas. He didn't have much time to read till the self-home-arrest he got due to last occurrences.  
Jared Diaz; a thirty years old Latin man stood up from his seat. He had a broad body built and made him look like a human mountain. At some sense he reminded Gabriel his attacker.  
However, unlike the man who wanted him dead, this one hoped he would live past his guard duty. He could tell this man feared Leon.  
At their first meeting this afternoon he was showing a lot of respect towards Leon. He didn't dare look at him in the eye and his body language told Gabriel that Jared Diaz was a rank lower than Leon. Well, it was logical. Leon had the _highest_ rank in _his_ family business after all.  
After making a short greeting, Leon took his subordinate away from Gabriel's ears and said something that made the bigger man show an expression full of horror.  
After that Leon left and made Gabriel promise him that he will call every hour.  
Like this, they talked only twenty minutes ago. Their talk was quite short.  
Leon got whatever he wanted and he was just an hour away from the complex.  
Their next conversation will be face to face. It made Gabriel happy.  
Although he could bear his lover being away from him, but at night he preferred him **next** to him.  
And it wasn't just for pleasure. He liked the warmth of his body. It relaxed him and made most of the nightmares go _away_.  
Right now, he couldn't believe he would manage to have a decent sleep without Leon by his side. He scolded himself shortly for letting Leon become such a part of his life that he _couldn't_ live without. Diaz was already in front of the door as he checked the man outside in the corridor.

He looked like a delivery guy. Jared couldn't see his face clearly due to the hat of the company on his head.  
\- Mister Leus, have you ordered anything?  
He asked as suspicion rose within him, he put his hand on the gun he had on him.  
It had a silencer on it so it won't disturb the neighbors too much and his boss didn't want his lover to hear the loud sound of gunshot.  
\- No.  
A short answer came from the living-room.  
\- Miser Leus, please enter the bedroom and lock yourself there.  
He instructed as he opened the lock of the front door. The delivery man was much alike him in physical built.  
The guy in front of him smiled and he touched his head with his right hand as his left held the package.  
\- Excuse me sir, but could you tell me please where apartment number forty three is?

Diaz let his guard down a little and put his hand off the gun as he pointed further in the corridor. He was just about to give more directions when he felt a heat around his stomach.  
He looked down and found a knife stuck deep inside him. He stepped back and reached for the gun, catching it he jumped on the attacker.  
The attacker managed to dodge to the left and kicked the Latin man hard into the guts.  
However, he didn't give up and managed to catch the attacker in his grip. They continued to fight on the floor of the corridor, creating faint sounds.  
Then almost unnoticeable sharp sound filled the corridor and one of the bodies on the floor stood up with the gun in his hand.  
The other stayed on the floor, his blood dirtying the corridor's carpet.

He pulled the Latin man into the apartment, assuming a body will attract more attention than a bloody pool. He closed the door after him and put down the package.  
Looking around the apartment he didn't find his target. He took out the knife that was inside his first victim's body and took the new gun with a silencer. He noticed the faint breathing of the man, but noting his bleeding from the gunshot wound that was a bit faster than the stab wound **he won't live for long**.  
The Latin man was still awake and tried to force his wounded body to do something but it didn't move at all.  
Christian smiled at the despair of his first victim and tried the closed doors in the apartment. He quickly found a locked door.  
He pointed with the gun and shot the lock open. Gabriel was nowhere to be seen, but this time Christian didn't want to lose the game and he was much more wary than he was at school.  
He stepped slowly into the bedroom and noticed a movement behind him. His arm quickly caught the lighter body and pressed it hard into the wall.  
A short groan escaped the teacher's mouth as he didn't succeed in his escape from the room. He stood right behind the door, hoping to run without being noticed.  
\- Hello.  
Christian said mockingly. He closed the door and dropped the teacher on the bed.

*******

He pressed himself down on the smaller man and prevented the teacher from any movements. He surveyed the target's body. The feeling he got last time was coming back with full force.  
He took a hold of Gabriel's neck with one hand and gripped it tightly, making the teacher gasp for air. Choking sounds filled the bedroom.  
Gabriel's eyes searched for a way out. He scolded himself for not grabbing a weapon when he had the chance.  
A kitchen knife just rested beneath the pillow that was just fifty centimetres away from his face while his personal gun was in the drawer next to the bed.  
His left hand was pressed under the weight of the attacker's knee and although his right hand was free, he couldn't use it to reach for his weapons. **It was too far.**  
The man took his already tainted knife and stabbed it into Gabriel's right palm, making it immobile. If Gabriel had more air, he would have probably _screamed_ in pain.  
In his current condition he only got some faint sounds out of his lips. The bigger man suddenly loosened his grip and allowed the teacher a considerable amount of air.  
He panted heavily for a few moments and he froze when he felt alien hand _under_ his shirt.  
His both hands immobile, Gabriel could only try to turn to his side in order to avoid the touch but the hand just pushed him down and he didn't manage to pull himself out of this sick man's reach.  
  
\- You know what teacher? Last time we met I enjoyed this sensation.  
He pulled Gabriel's left hand from beneath his knee to his crotch, terrifying the smaller man.  
**[He is aroused.]** Gabriel swallowed hard. **[What is this man planning to do?]** He felt himself shiver as buried memories came to the surface. 

_No!  
Please!  
Let me go!! I  
beg you! I will do anything! _

He remembered.

He remembered the horror he felt. He remembered the fear.

He remembered how hard he cried.  
He remembered how long he begged and it was in_ vain_.  
Then he remembered those horrible moments; the heavy panting sounds, the sickening sounds of a flesh touching flesh, the pain, the _shame_…

He pulled himself out of the memories just to find out his pants were pulled down, showing his boxers and a large hand touching his private area.  
\- Then I thought **< how about I enjoy our second time much more? >** After all why should I kill you so quickly? You are actually the first man that made me hard, Leus.  
Let's enjoy shall we? I will give you a quicker death later if you are co-operative.  
  
Gabriel found his left hand and moved it to the pillow while the bigger man was pressing down his cock against his thighs.

He felt sick.

So sick he was going to throw up.

He caught the knife beneath the pillow and slammed it as hard as he could onto the attacker.  
It landed on the attacker's right shoulder. Blood spilled fast and tainted the sheets.  
Christian growled and looked harshly on the man beneath him.  
Gabriel tried to use this chance to escape the position under this man, but he just managed to reach the end of the bed as this man pulled him back and slammed him hard into the floor.  
He felt a knee pressing hard onto his lower back and some areas in his body already ached in pain.  
Gabriel looked desperately around him. Right now he was on his stomach, his back facing the attacker.  
  
\- I can do it the hard way around.  
He heard the man hiss behind him and he tried to crawl under his claws. However, he felt a hard sensation from his bottom and a hand tied his hands together in its grip.  
\- You know what teacher? I think I like you more this way.  
  
A shudder went through Gabriel as he was already aware of the moments that are going to come.

**[It will happen again.]** He felt tears wetting his cheeks.

**He won't beg.** He promised himself. He won't let this bastard enjoy his pain.  
He felt the other hands surveying his body, touching where he preferred not to and stopped just around his lower abdomen. He closed his eyes tightly.  
He will just pretend **he isn't there**. It is just a _nightmare_.  
**Yes, just a nightmare**. He reassured himself.  
**[I will wake up soon]** he promised himself, **[I will see Leon and he will hug me, telling me it's alright]** he could almost feel his lover's warmth when he heard a faint short sound.  
The weight above him pressed hard against him and a warm liquid was wetting his body.  
He heard steps but didn't dare to open his eyes. He then felt the weight on his back disappear, but the liquid didn't go away.

*******

\- Mister Leus?  
He heard a familiar voice. Just then he opened his eyes and found Jared Diaz in front of him.  
He was bleeding heavily from his abdomen and his shirt was full of blood.  
Gabriel then looked to his left and found his attacker with a hole in his head.** He's dead.**  
Calmness filled the teacher. **He is dead.** He reminded himself once more.  
**Dead.**

Dead meant he couldn't do whatever he wanted to him anymore.  
Dead meant he was _safe_ now.

He felt something covering him, he assumed it was a blanket Diaz decided to use in order to cover the half open shirt and the half pulled down pants.  
\- Allow me to pick you up.  
He asked, the teacher was still stunned and didn't respond; as just the reassuring fact was passing through his mind again and again.  
The Latin man picked the smaller man up and put him gently on the sofa. Then he pulled his pants up, and he felt a relief as both the underwear of the teacher and the attacker was still in place.  
If not, no one could tell what his boss would have done.  
Just now, after making sure this man was safe he could check his own injures. **It was bad.**  
He was bleeding heavily and if he doesn't reach the hospital soon he is as good as dead. He looked at the teacher, noticing the knife still embedded into the left palm and a few bruises.  
No serious injuries. He picked up the phone and dialed 911.  
An ambulance should reach this place soon. The police will follow. Good thing he was legally a bodyguard.  
It won't be hard to give a statement that will keep him away from jail and not raise suspicion towards Leus. After all it's logical to hire a bodyguard in such situation.  
The hour was already reaching ten p.m. and he managed just to send a brief message to his boss.** [Attacker's dead. Leus' safe but injured. Med on the way.] **  


  
Police and Ambulances were around the Leus residence. Among the injured there were only Donald Parker, the policeman on guard duty and the FBI agent; James Silver.  
Both of them weren't seriously injured; just grazes. As for the others, they were almost without a scratch. The family members were safe and just one or two perhaps got a bruise or two.  
The intruders- two in total - were shot dead from a distance.  
When the policemen were busy with the firing van, they entered through the back and already pulled out their guns when suddenly holes appeared on their foreheads.  
They didn't manage to say a word before falling dead on the family's living-room's floor.  
The whole family was terrified and no other shots were fired and the sniper didn't seem to want them dead.  
Like this the police now made sure to secure the crime scene and get rid of the dead bodies. They had to ask the family members to check if it was possible to stay at another place for the night.  
The head of the family agreed without a word and reached an agreement with their eldest that they will spend the night at his apartment, as Lucia will return to her joint place with Kyle.  
Detective Wilson reached the crime scene with his partner Grand. They both felt relief as they verified the family was safe. A phone ringtone joined the sirens and Wilson answered.  
A minute later his expression was grave and he hung up, approaching the family.  
\- Mom, I can't get a hold of Gabriel!  
He heard the daughter; Lucia Leus, say in worry as she probably tried to reach her brother's cellphone and home phone.  
He coughed once to get attention from the four family members in front of him and he noticed them freeze due to his expression.  
\- I just got a report from the policemen guarding your second son, Mister Leus.  
He addressed the head of the family and continued;  
\- It seems your son was attacked and right now he is getting treatment at the hospital. His wounds aren't deadly. The attacker was found dead on the scene.   
He examined the terrified expression on each of the members and after a long moment they all went to action. Before he could propose to have them brought there, they already were seated in the eldest son's car and they rushed into the paved road barely obeying the speed limit.

Rushing into the hospital, Sebastian used his formal detective tone in order to get information as fast as possible and they found their way into room number 317.  
They stopped in front of the door. It was a private room. They weren't sure their insurance covered a private room in the hospital.  
However, they found Gabriel's name on the name plate. No mistake.  
After staring at it for a long minute, Lucia couldn't hold back and pushed the door open.  
She entered the room, her parents and brother following shortly after her and they all froze at the scene in front of their eyes.

A handsome European looking man was cradling their Gabriel in his arms. He was sitting on his bed and hugged him tightly with one hand, the other free hand made sure to move struggling curls from his face and he kissed his head of curls tenderly. The scene was very touching.  
They could notice the bandages on Gabriel's right palm, they could also notice the bruises that started to form on his left cheek and the worst; they saw traces of tears on his face.  
The unknown man noticed their entrance and smiled faintly, he whispered into Gabriel's ear and their son and brother finally looked towards them.  
His eyes were darker than usual and they could notice the pain and fear there.  
They approached him slowly. First to reach was Lucia who examined his injured hand with her eyes and she felt her tears as she sat down on the seat closest to him.  
She felt his left hand on her head; petting her, soothing her.  
\- I'm fine.  
He promised.** [I will be fine]** he promised silently Leon who was next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings\Triggers:  
Attempted Rape or what can be count as Molestation  
Strangulation  
Angst & Flashback of Past Rape  
Violence & Murder  
Angst & Emotional
> 
> The first three are marked by *** at the beginning and *** at the end (it covers the most explicit part).


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the last attack. For short - Angst and a bit of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another chapter is up =)  
The others will be up soon. 
> 
> Check End Notes for Warnings\Triggers.

\- Los Angeles –

When he was giving his statement he was still hospitalized and he refused to let Leon leave his side.   
Detective Wilson accepted this arrangement and demanded Leon to keep silence during the procedure.   
Leon was still seated on the bed, next to Gabriel and in some sense he was the only thing that kept Gabriel intact.   
The teacher feared that if the man left his side even for a second he will break down again. He didn't remember clearly what happened once he knew _that_ man was dead.   
He just remembered that he heard Leon's voice calling him and then he found himself on the sofa, covered in a blanket and his clothes were covering what they should cover.   
Although he found Leon's face in front of him, holding his own cheeks gently and trying to make an eye contact, Gabriel's first action was to reassure once again that _the man_ was away.   
Noticing this, Leon reassured him that _the man_ can't hurt him anymore.   
Gabriel saw the panic inside the younger man's eyes and then noticed he was being treated on scene by a paramedic who recommended having him checked up in the hospital.   
It didn't seem the knife did much damage, but just in case it would be better to let a doctor see it. He allowed them to take him away but he didn't let go of Leon's hand.   
He also saw Jared Diaz being taken away from there, the paramedics were more active around him and the teacher feared this man might die because of him.   
  
\- Okay, Mr. Leus, just tell me what happened.   
The Detective started as he settled down on the chair. The teacher swallowed hard and took a deep breathe before he let his faint voice to be heard;   
  
\- This is Leon; my roommate and lover. After he found out about what happened to me and my family he refused to leave my side. However he had some business and so he had to leave.   
But he was still worried about leaving me alone and got me a bodyguard. His name is Jared Diaz. He was also brought with me to the hospital.   
He stopped and then after reconsidering his tale, he continued;   
\- It was about nine twenty when someone rang the bell. I was told to lock myself in the bedroom just in case since the man who rang was a delivery guy and I didn't order a thing.   
I don't know for sure what happened, I just heard faint sounds but after a while I noticed someone trying to open the door. Something told me it wasn't the good guy so I hide behind the door.   
He used the gun in order to open the door and I tried to escape behind him.

**I didn't succeed. **

His voice died once more, this time his shaking voice continued;   
\- He caught me and slammed me first on the wall, then on the bed. He seemed to want to play with me. He was mocking and stabbed me in the hand. He also hit me a few times.   
Gabriel explained this way the bruises on his body, he avoided as much as possible the harsh topic. He couldn't find the strength inside himself to talk about it yet.   
\- Due to recent situation I hid a knife under the pillow. I used this knife and stabbed his shoulder. It didn't stop him for long and he caught me again as I tried to escape.   
We fell onto the floor and he hit me once again. He was planning to kill me. It was when he was shot dead by Jared.   
He called 911 and Leon came just before I was taken away to the hospital. This is all.

The teacher pressed himself against his lover, making the warmth their bodies shared bigger.   
A comforting hand came upon his shoulder and pulled him deeper into Leon's body heat.   
The faint shivering lessened and Gabriel seemed to have calmed down. He caught a bit of Leon's shirt in his hand; refusing to let go.   
Leon didn't mind it at all and only worry was noticeable in his eyes.

Witnessing this scene, Detective Wilson found it hard to interrupt.   
He suspected that there are details the teacher didn't tell. Although his story sits well with the crime scene, there were some facts that didn’t.   
Why was the culprit's pants opened? Why didn't he just kill his target and instead decided to torture him first?   
Although it was evident in previous cases that the mastermind desired his victims to suffer, but it was more logical if Alfredo Leus, the main target, would be tortured than his son.   
Though, it's possible they wanted to make the judge suffer through his son.  
  
\- Is there something else you have to add?   
He asked, his eyes scanned the victim's reactions. A shudder passed through his body and he closed his eyes tightly. **[There is]** Wilson knew immediately.   
Yet, the teacher shook his hand and whispered a short negative response.   
\- N… No.   
His voice was weak and shook so hard the Detective feared the teacher might just break in any moment. He even reached out his hand to press the button for the nurses to come.   
But, before he managed to do this he noticed Leon's eyes. He shook his head once and after he made sure the detective gave up the idea he looked down to his lover and started to sooth him gently and tenderly. His actions were very careful and he made sure to warn his lover before every movement he did.   
\- I'm just going to rub your back.   
Leon told him as he began to rub soothing circles on Gabriel's lower back.   
\- I'm just going to kiss you on the head.   
He warned once again before his lips touched tenderly the curls on his head.   
A dread came upon Wilson as his mind started to collect all the puzzle pieces in front of him.   
He swallowed hard and came to a conclusion that he isn't going to force Gabriel Leus to tell details he wished to forget.   
He knew how hard it was for those who were assaulted or touched against their will. He didn't know how far it went, but he surely didn't want to hear.   
Those crimes were the most difficult for him to deal, as the process itself made the victims suffer once again and sometimes due to inattentive detectives they came to blame themselves for a crime they didn't commit.

The culprit was _dead_ anyway. It won't change much to add a crime to the record or not.   
It won't affect the verdict of the judge and if there was a god, Wilson was sure he was aware of all the crimes that bastard committed. Wilson didn't stay for long.   
He just passed his card with his number on it, in case the teacher will wish to share more details. Then, after leaving Gabriel in Leon's arms he left quickly and didn't look back.

_Leon's hands held his face gently, fearing to cause any pain. His eyes full of worry and some sense of panic.   
\- Gabriel?   
He tried to get his attention many times, each he wasn't given much response and just after few times he finally saw some clarity in the older man's eyes.   
He felt a silver of relief but then he noticed his lover's eyes trailed back to that bastard and his body began shivering uncontrollable.   
\- Everything's alright now. Don't worry. He can't hurt you.   
He tried to sooth his lover as the paramedic next to him was taking care of the stab wound.   
Coming back to his senses, the teacher retreated back a bit, his body's still shivering and his eyes full of fear looked now at Leon. A great dread was born inside the younger man's mind.   
**[Just how much damage had that son of a bitch done before dying?!]** He wondered before he noticed his lover calm down a bit; the fear in his eyes clouded a bit and Gabriel looked down upon himself, noting his pants in place.   
It made Leon's heart sting harder and his killing intent grew bigger. He was ready to kill hundred men right now. And he didn't mind if he was caught or not.   
He regretted that bastard had died. A bullet in the head was going too easy on him.   
He should have suffered much more before death took him. But now, Leon couldn't change the fact.   
And it was possible that unless this quick death, his lover condition might have been much worse. It was already hard for him to bear the fact the man hurt his lover physically.   
And it was harder to know he attempted to hurt him in another way. He laid his hands on his only light in this life.   
He took this light and shoved it deep into the darkness Leon wished Gabriel would never know.   
Although it didn't go all the way like it was when the teacher was nineteen, but this was enough to shatter his tender self.   
Tears came out and wet his face and Leon felt his heart breaking. _

_He knew well enough that his lover didn't cry for the stab wound, well enough it wasn't because of the fear for his life… it was that fear and horror he felt when he thought he was going to pass through that event once again. And once again he was _powerless _to stop it.   
Leon didn't know if the older man tried to beg his attacker off the idea. He didn't know the exchange between the two. And some part of him desired not to know any of it.   
He just got the main idea from Diaz before he was taken away by the medics. Although his injure was grave, he still remained awake and aware of his surroundings.   
Gabriel seemed to recognize the younger man in front of him as his shaking arms reached out for comfort. Leon responded quickly and pulled the older man for a tight embrace.   
The paramedic wasn't happy about it but since he already finished tending the wound, he didn't utter much more than a few words.   
The body in his arms was shivering hard and Gabriel's breathe was quick and heavy.   
\- Shush. It's okay now.   
Leon tried to sooth him once again, his hands petting and caressing him gently.   
His touches were very light as he wasn't aware of where exactly bruises were located.   
The shivering lessened a bit but every time he touched him, Leon felt Gabriel's body tense and then he realized something horrible.   
Although this older man desired and wished for the younger man to touch him, he couldn't shake off his fear of anyone touching him right now.   
Like this Leon started to warn the teacher before his touches and it helped a little.   
Arriving to the hospital he made sure to get his man a private room and paid any needed amount for this.   
He made sure the doctors would check Gabriel as soon as possible and give him the best treatment even if it wasn't in his insurance.   
At last, he was settled in a private room after a quick X-ray scan that made sure none of the bones were damaged in his palm and torso.   
He would have some problem using his right hand in the near future, but it will heal and probably just leave a thin scar behind.   
About the bruises that were on his right hand, lower back, left cheek and neck- he was given compresses that managed to relieve the pain a bit. The teacher refused any painkillers.   
His neck was bandaged once again and looked horrible. Secretly, he made the nurse who changed his clothes to look for a bit on a particular area, just to make sure there wasn't any visible damage that could tell him something else than the well-worn boxers.  
The nurse told him that area looked fine, but she can't say for sure since it was just a surface glance and not a deeper checking kit.   
He decided to wait till the teacher felt comfortable to tell him that tale; he was ready to wait for as long as possible.   
In fact, he was already calculating a ten years of waiting according to the tale he was told about his lover's ex-roommate.   
He will wait; will it be ten years or even longer, he wasn't planning going anywhere in this time. Leon found his lover terrified even when he was away from the crime scene. _

_Then, he made a discovery.   
Once he was beside him, Gabriel seemed to calm down. And so, he found himself seated on his bed. And he didn't dare to move an inch further.   
He turned off his cellphone, not daring to give attention to anyone but his lover. Then he heard steps from the corridor.   
He felt the gun under his clothes harder against his skin and took a silent account of the people who entered the room. He didn't give them a clear glance, but his brain was noting every step and detail. They weren't dangerous. He was sure. Then he raised his head and found familiar faces. Although it was their first meeting, he knew well enough how his lover's family looked like. It was due to photographs Gabriel showed him and also due to his own investigation. He noticed their worry, their fear and the way they are surveying his lover.   
Then he turned his head and whispered gently;   
\- Your family is here. _

As Gabriel was in the middle of the procedure to release him from the hospital, Leon was deep in his memories. He glanced at his lover.   
Gabriel seemed fine. He was a bit fatigued, but people won't see something wrong with his aside from the bruises and the bandages.   
However, once a person touched him or surprised him with his or her presence it was another story. Although he managed to fool his family, Leon wasn't fooled.  
Last night events left their mark on this older man and it won't be easy to erase it.   
It angered the criminal lord. He couldn't bear people touching those who were important to him, and this man was the most valuable among them.   
He already sent people to send the mastermind to the police station to surrender.   
This case will be closed in a few hours and he would get another (jail) sentence for his crimes.   
As for his employees; they are dead. The only one who was still breathing was the brat that prepared the shooting on the family house.   
His men already found him and by now they just keep an eye on him till Leon will give further commands.   
Also these who he convinced to play along were under surveillance. He didn't feel much anger towards these brats. The man who he wanted to torture was already dead.   
So he quickly sent a message to pass the identities of the shooters to the law agencies by anonymous means. If they don't arrest them, then he will deal with them in the way gangsters do.   
Moreover, once they reach prison he will make sure their lives there won't be that peaceful.

Gabriel was coming his way and it seems like the procedure ended.   
It was only dawn right now, and Leon would have preferred his man to stay longer with the doctors.   
But, Gabriel didn't agree with this and in fact seemed to hate being around many people who needed to touch him from time to time.   
\- Did you finish it?   
Leon asked, his voice as always, but his eyes were tender with worry.   
\- Yes. We can leave now.   
The teacher smiled a little, but his smile was stern. Leon could tell his lover didn't know if he could go back to that place where it all happened.   
\- Going to put an arm around you.   
He warned quietly and quickly fulfilled his words. At first Gabriel tensed but shortly relaxed under the familiar warmth.   
\- I got a penthouse in the city under my possession. I had people prepare it for living as we were here. Do you want to go there instead?   
He asked; he was careful with his words. He didn't want to remind his beloved bad moments.   
Gabriel nodded once and didn't meet Leon's eyes. Leon swallowed back the words he wanted to say and led his lover silently to a black BMW.   
They both sat down on the back seats while the front ones were occupied by two men in black. They wore black glasses and they appearance was very neat.   
They looked like a pair of real bodyguards. Leon passed the address and they were on their way shortly after.   
During their ride, both lovers were tightly embracing each other.   
They held into one another, one tightly leaving his mark on a wrinkled shirt while the other was more gentle and careful with his strength.

**They will overcome this**, he promised the older man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings\Triggers:   
Medical Inaccuracies


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of family time after such a rough time and some events come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check End Notes for Warnings\Triggers.

\- Los Angeles, two weeks later –

Life was getting back into order.

The verdict was finally being released to the public.   
Richard Henley Giles, the mastermind of four murders and five murder attempts was finally put behind the bars once again.   
This time he won't get out till he is an elderly man, that if he lives long enough.   
He surprised the detectives as he confessed all his crimes and accepted all the charges.   
He seemed scared of someone or something and the bruises and few broken bones in his body gave a possible explanation.   
His employees were all named and their criminal record grew in accordance;

**Robert Larris**, thirty seven, dead.   
He was killed in self-defense while he was attempting to murder Sebastian Leus (41).

**Tony Clias**, thirty three, dead.   
He was killed by unknown sniper while he was attempting to shoot Leus family members and a federal agent- James Silver (40).

**Dean Griffon**, who was killed in the same circumstances as Tony Clias, was thirty four in his death.

**Christian Loren**, twenty eight, dead.   
He was shot to death by Jared Diaz, an official bodyguard while he was attempting to murder Gabriel Leus (30). He is also guilty of using a false identity of Christoph Simons.

As for Jared Diaz, he was still at the hospital due to his injuries but he was stable and should have a full recovery.

**Ben Role** (19) was arrested in charge of attempting to murder four civilians, one federal agent and two policemen.   
He got a deal after he confessed his crimes and gave the names of those who were together with him. He was going to prison for a long while.

The case finally came to an end and Los Angeles could finally sigh in relief.   
As for the Leus family, things were starting to get normal. However, it wasn't easy for all of them.   
Alfredo and Sylvia managed to get their home cleaned and rebuilt in the short time span of two weeks after the shooting.   
Although there were harsh memories, the warmth of the family life had won over and they stayed.   
Sometimes they would be reminded of those dreadful moments, but soon after they will remember precious memories of their children in their infancy and childhood.

Sebastian and Louisa decided on a wedding date in four months. This short notice wasn't received so well by all the family members.

Lucia wasn't happy.

She was hoping to create the best wedding for her brother, but he decided to give her such a short deadline that she was ready to finish the job Richard Henley Giles' didn't succeed in.   
As for Lucia, she came back to her life with a loving boyfriend and is continuing her daily life without much disturbance.   
When it comes to Gabriel Leus, he ended in a different apartment with his lover Leon.   
They now live together a bit further than before in a high class area. When they first heard the location the Leus family members were shocked.   
That area was so expensive that not many were able to bear living there and now their Gabriel somehow ended there.   
They mainly suspected his mysterious boyfriend who they met for the first time in the hospital.   
They didn't chat much due to Gabriel's condition at the time but this short rendezvous was enough for them to understand the deep feeling they held for each other.   
Gabriel was still affected after the events with Christian Loren and with Leon by his side he was making progress.   
He was hiding it as well as he could from his family and colleagues at work and a week after the events he came back to school.   
Although he wasn't still able to use his right hand, he was able to teach quite well.   
In fact, his injure made his students more co-operative and they even made shifts for **< Writing on the Board Duty >** for his lessons. It made him feel blessed with such students under his guidance.

At eight p.m. the family gathered in the Leus residence. Lucia came in earlier and helped her mother prepare the table for the family dinner they had planned.   
Sebastian sat with his father on the couch; both of them watching a basketball game.   
Among the family members, they were the most interested in this sport.   
They heard the entrance door open and both of them glanced there, hoping to find a friendly face.   
Gabriel entered with Leon behind him. Both of them wore casual clothes and the later was holding a bottle of wine in his arms.   
Leon entered the house and Gabriel locked the door behind them.   
He was well-aware of their mother's habit to leave the door open if they expect guests and as the last one to come he took the duty to lock up to himself.   
Sebastian was the first to leave the salon and greet the couple.

\- Hey there. You came just in time.   
He smiled to his younger brother and put his hand on his shoulder as a greeting, he noticed his brother tensed for a second under his touch and relaxed quickly.   
He noticed this strange phenomenon in their last meeting, but he didn't give it much thought. Now however, he was worried.   
Gabriel returned a short greeting and took the wine out of Leon's arms, hurrying into the kitchen before his older brother began asking any questions.

Leon's eyes followed the older man and his worry couldn't be hidden.   
However, he quickly returned his attention to the older brother and gave a polite smile as he shook his hand as greeting.   
Sebastian returned the favor and they both went deeper into the house. On their way to the dining room they came across Alfredo Leus and so Sebastian didn't manage to probe the boyfriend.

They chatted shortly.   
The head of the family was interested in their new apartment and how their relationship was going. Leon answered politely, yet none could tell how much he hid behind his words.   
He told them about their neighborhood. He told them he is a heir for a family business and it wasn't hard for him to get the place.   
According to his words, he planned to surprise Gabriel on his birthday but recent events made him show the surprise earlier.

The men of the Leus family understood well that it was probably hard and even impossible for their tender member return to a place where he was almost killed and blood was spilled.   
Yet, wasn't his office in the same condition? He still works there and seems to be alright.   
It made Sebastian suspicion raise.

In the kitchen they found the women of the family blowing Gabriel up with embarrassing questions that made them chuckle.   
However, when Lucia asked about their bedroom plays, the eldest Leus couldn't continue listening and coughed twice; making this talk come to an end.   
Leon came closer to his lover and whispered something into his ear before he put a shielding hand around his shoulders.   
He then kissed his head briefly, making Lucia blush slightly and the other members just smiled.

It was a true love between the two.

It made their hearts be at ease. It isn't some man who takes advantage of their Gabriel.   
\- Okay, let's sit and eat!   
Sylvia made everyone come back to their senses and they all got on their seats around the family table. Leon was seated next to his lover and to his right was Sylvia.   
In front of the couple sat Sebastian and Lucia, both were a bit saddened that their lovers didn't manage to come to the dinner. They were planning making a big dinner with all love interests together. However, Louisa was given a new case that made it impossible for her to leave the office.   
Even her pregnancy didn't save her from this and it seemed like her coworkers did everything in their powers in order to spend more time with her before maternal leave.   
They really couldn't bear being without her for a few months.   
Kyle Rodriguez found himself in a similar situation, but the one who held him late wasn't his work but his family.   
His Grandfather made a wrong movement that ended with a broken bone. Right now they were at the hospital. Lucia proposed to go with him but he refused.   
**[It isn't something serious. I don't want you to miss your family dinner after so long.]** he told her and forced her to go according to his reasoning.   
Like this she was making sure he would send her news via messages and sometimes call him just to listen to his voice.   
As they ate, they also conversed.

Leon gave them few details on his work.   
\- As I said, I got this business from my dad. It's about an information network, though our business doesn't only stop there, but it is our main trade.   
The wine he brought them was the expensive type. He didn't seem to mind it much and when someone brought this up Gabriel just said **< He doesn't really care about money >** and something about giving a good impression.

Alfredo told Leon about his old times as a judge and about unique cases, Sylvia was giving her receipts to him- it looked like this young man was interested in cooking.   
Sebastian caught a glimpse of his brother and understood one thing; if Leon was interested in cooking, he was only interested if it included Gabriel in.   
It made him smile. Lucia was bragging about her boyfriend and about how amazing he is and that it is sad they missed this time to meet.   
Sebastian was quite passive in their dinner this time. His ears followed the conversation and gained information as his detective nature taught him.   
Yet, his eyes were focused on another quiet member of the family.

He noticed Gabriel was holding into Leon's hand.   
It might have been romantic if not that haunted look he saw sometimes on his brother's face.   
Something was _wrong_ but he didn't know what.   
Gabriel tried to keep the mask of his normal self, but sometimes- especially when someone touched him suddenly, he couldn't help but show fear for a moment.

Sebastian noted this.

He also noted the fact that Leon's hand seemed to calm his brother down.

At the end of their dinner Leon was kidnapped by the eldest couple to have a parents-boyfriend (shovel) talk and Lucia found a quiet corner to call Kyle.   
Meanwhile Gabriel took the duty of washing the dishes. He wasn't much affected to eat here since he wasn't there when the shooting happened.   
Yet, the thought that he might have lost his family was harsh. He tried to bury this but then came much more horrible thoughts.   
He concentrated hard on the dishes; trying to make his mind clear of thoughts.   
Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He froze and a dish slipped from his hand; luckily it wasn't a big height so it just made a little **< thud >** sound and didn't break.   
Then he turned his head and found his older brother's pair of worried eyes.   
He took a position next to him and started to pass a towel on the washed dishes.  
  
\- We need to talk.   
He said seriously and Gabriel tensed harder. He knew it was impossible to hide something from his private detective brother.   
It was also the reason he tried not to meet him much until he got over it. Although he managed to function, he still didn't manage to get rid off of that _fear._   
He knew that it will take time. Eleven years ago it took him months. However, this time there was someone aware of his secret and he _wasn't_ completely alone.   
\- Is something wrong with Leon?   
Sebastian tried. Gabriel kept his silence and continued to wash the dishes. He passed the washed ones to his brother to wipe and then shook his head.   
\- Is this connected to school?  
Gabriel shook his head again as he continued his task.   
\- Is… Is this connected to that attack?   
The younger brother froze for a moment, his hands started to shake and he closed his eyes strongly; making the memories go away.   
Noticing his reaction Sebastian took the plate away from his brother's hand and put a reassuring hand on Gabriel's shoulder.   
Instead of calming down the younger among them took a step back and his shivering just grew worse pairing with panting.   
\- Hey, hey, try to calm down, buddy. Please, try to breath for me Gabe.   
Sebastian took his hand away and bent down as his brother sat down on the floor, trying to calm his breathing.   
The older brother instructed him to breathe with him and after a few moments the panting stopped and Gabriel opened his eyes. They were lost for a second, as if he wasn't aware where he was.   
He quickly stood up, refusing the help of his brother and apologized briefly. He took the dishes in his arms- which were still shivering a bit- and continued.   
The older stood up and sent a glance around them.  
They were still alone in the kitchen. He could faintly hear Lucia talking with Kyle over the phone and his parents' voices were brief (\faint)   
\- Did something happen there Gabe? Did that man hurt you more than you reported?   
As a detective he managed to get a hold of the official statements of his brother.   
He was already ready to kill that man if he wasn't already dead for those wounds, but Gabriel's reactions weren't typical for this type of crime. And it made him much more worried and _afraid_.   
The teacher swallowed and pondered for a moment. Then he looked up at the ceiling and seemed to reach a conclusion.   
\- I will tell you something I didn't tell anyone, except of Leon.   
He began his voice void of emotion and it made Sebastian armor himself to a possible heavy bombing on his heart.

\- It happened when I was nineteen in college. I was living in the dorms and I had a roommate I didn't fancy much. I told you about him; Samuel Rogers, he wasn't a good guy.   
Sebastian nodded as he recalled such man. He was bad news and he was ready to use every method to pull the guy out of his brother's life if it was necessary.   
However, he was soon chased from the dorms and he didn't need to get himself involved.   
Gabriel was lost for a second. He seemed to be regretting his decision but it was too late to retreat now.   
\- He hurt me Sebs. He hurt me like no one else before.   
His voice broke and the older brother felt his hair stand.

**[What did this mother fucker do to you?!]** Sebastian's mind screamed as he saw few tears escaping his younger brother's eyes.   
He was supposed to protect him, to shield him from the bad guys… he thought he had done good job till now, but it seemed he was wrong.   
He let someone hurt his little one.   
Deep rage awakened in his heart as Gabriel continued;   
\- He _raped_ me.   
He said silently, whispering. He wiped away his tears and didn't dare to meet Sebastian's eyes.   
Sebastian felt like someone shot him. And he was hoping to die. And pull this bastard with him to hell if needed.   
\- And two weeks ago, it almost repeated itself.   
  
He added and turned off the water. He finished with the dishes and took the towel in Sebastian's hands to wipe them.   
His older brother was stunned and didn't move for something that seemed like forever. His eyes were growing wider and bigger, making the dread more evident.   
Gabriel finally met his eyes and touched his brother's cheek, his hand shook a little but soon the shaking disappeared as he made his body understand that this guy was _safe._   
\- You… you mean…   
Sebastian couldn't swallow these new details about his brothers very well. Gabriel smiled sadly and moved his thumb tenderly, soothing his older brother.   
\- What happened eleven years ago, I managed to go on. I managed to continue my life.   
I buried it deep inside but that attacker's play made it all back to the surface.   
He touched me, Sebs. And I don't want you or anyone else to suffer.   
I'll manage.   
I'll deal with it.   
It still affects me, but I'll be okay. I _promise._   
  
\- Does Leon know?   
Sebastian managed to exit his frozen state and hugged his little brother gently. At first there was a bit shaking, but soon Gabriel's body relaxed in his brother's embrace.   
\- Yes.   
He answered shortly.   
\- Is this why he always talks with you before he touches you?   
\- He warns me so I won't be afraid. I hate this that even his touch makes me fear. I really _hate_ that.   
Sebastian drew soothing circles with his finger on Gabriel's back.   
\- He really loves you. You two will manage to pass it through. I'm sure.  
  
He felt Gabriel's head moving on his shoulder; nodding once.  
He heard the voices come closer and he broke from their embrace. There were only faint traces of tears on Gabriel's face and Sebastian smiled faintly.   
\- They are coming. We better pretend everything's well. I will keep quiet till you feel ready to share with them.   
Gabriel mumbled some thanks and they both moved to the couch, finding just a perfect tragedy to watch.   
  
\- If they ask…   
Gabriel was a bit lost, but as his older brother he already found a solution;   
\- We say you cried because of the movie. They_ will_ believe, trust me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some talk about the events that took place, there's nothing explicit but if you think a talk about Past Rape and Attempted Rape can trigger you, just skip the scene of Sebastian-Gabriel talk in the kitchen in the end of the chapter.


	15. Epilogue

\- Germany, four months later –

Gabriel was laying on the king sized bed in the luxurious master bedroom of the mansion.  
In front of him was his laptop that he brought along to their journey to Leon's motherland.  
They had arrived just three days ago. It still took great amount of time for the teacher to acknowledge all what his eyes were seeing.

Firstly, he knew Leon had a private jet. However, he didn't expect the attitude of the surrounding people. The flight attendants were very attentive and respectful.  
Also those who worked in the airport seemed to favor his lover and get them though without delay or useless questions.  
They didn't even demand to verify Gabriel's identity and just trusted Leon's word. Or, they just didn't _dare_ to refute.  
The flight passed without any problems and it was the teacher's first time experiencing a private jet and such conditions.  
Leon's chuckle from time to time showed his ridicule to his older lover's reactions.  
Although Gabriel was excited, most of the flight he slept tangled in Leon's arms.

It was just three weeks since he stopped fearing people's touch.  
Dr. Hawk was the main reason for this. Realizing he needed help and couldn't deal with it by himself, Gabriel went to a specialist.  
If it had pained only him, then it was possible the teacher would have still tried to keep his problems to himself.  
But, he couldn't bear hurting Leon and that worried and pained look he got from his older brother when he noticed his stiffened body.  
Dr. Hawk, a woman that also goes as Melinda Hawk was a nice and warm woman. She was already middle aged but seemed as young and spirited as twenty years old.  
She was very welcoming and allowed the teacher to overcome this ordeal better.  
He was with her for already three months. Firstly they discussed and dealt with the event of eleven years ago.  
Secondly they dealt with his little demon that was planted by Marisa's betrayal and only then they talked about his last two events that put his life at risk.

**And it was worth it.** It was sometimes difficult, but seeing that relieved smile on Leon's face when he didn't fear his touch anymore and feeling the warmth of his lover against his body again was worth it all. Sebastian also noticed the change and he encouraged him.  
After the flight, also the airport workers in Germany were behaving as if Leon was some kind of royalty.  
Gabriel wondered if he could use it as blackmail material in the future, but at second thought he didn't think Leon minded it too much and he probably will accept any demands he made without the need of blackmail.

The second shocking experience was received when they reached a giant mansion away from any other living people that made the teacher definite nobility.  
Moreover, there were servants and many guards at the place. They even called Leon** < Herr >** which meant **< Lord >** in German. It wasn't the only thing that stunned the older man.  
It was mostly the fact he also got a nickname from the personal;** <Junger Meister >**, translating as **< Young Master >**.  
Although he didn't feel that young, the word master was the one that caught his attention.

Later they dinned and traveled in the garden.  
They even did horse riding. _Well_, Leon did most of it and Gabriel just sat with him and enjoyed the experience.  
It was the place where Leon grew up and the teacher was fascinated by little discoveries; the portraits of the Wolfe family members, the albums he managed to get his hands on with little Leon's face and just the fact it was his lover's origins.

He entered his password to his Skype account and chatted with his family. The time difference was huge and it was hard to find the right time, but his family wasn't mad if he woke them up.  
They enjoyed his stories and were happy for him.  
Lucia was even blabbing something about middle aged romance.  
The door opened and the teacher found his tired lover coming in.

Although it was a vacation- at least for the teacher- the younger man somehow found himself busied with family business as soon as he passed the entrance. Just yesterday his cousin came to visit.  
He was a little older than Leon but he had the same aura. His name was Wayne Wolfe.  
Wayne was also welcoming towards the teacher as the personal and in their little private talk, the teacher understood that he is happy for his younger cousin.  
  
\- You see, our family is swallowed whole by darkness and blood. We are all tainted from birth and although we aren't regretting a thing, it sometimes sad that some of us don't find a treasure.  
As for your relationship with Leon, although it makes things a bit difficult but I'm happy and glad that he managed to meet you. You know, you are his light in this darkness.  
And, there won't be another one in this lifetime. So, we all better keep you safe and alive as long as possible, or my cousin will taint everything in _red._  
  
Their short conversation made the teacher both fear and relieved. On one hand, he was welcomed by the family; on the other… this family might be a little more dangerous than he thought before.  
He understood his relationship with Leon would create some trouble for the family, as it was a business passing from one generation to another.  
Usually, the main family was the leading. Yet, in their case- it was not likely for Leon to have a child without betraying his beloved*.  
Like this, Gabriel understood the next **< Herr >** after his death will be a relative he chooses.   
As for Gabriel, he will be treated as his life partner, "wife", by the family and in case of Leon's death he will be taken care of by the next family lord.  
All his expenses and most important- his safety will be insured.

The teacher hoped the day he would have to live without Leon won't ever come.  
He was older and weaker so it was more logical for him to die first, but he really hoped they both will have a nice aging death.  
Leon changed his attire and they both exited to another night travel at the enormous garden of the mansion. The Wolfe family was surely one to be respected.  
They reached a good viewpoint for the starry night and the teacher managed to ignore the guards close-by and smile upon the beauty in this place.  
Leon followed with his eyes all the movements of his only light and smiled upon the scene.  
Then, he came closer and got the attention of the older man who was smiling wider as he looked into the eyes of the younger one.  
  
\- This place is amazing.  
He said and the criminal lord chuckled;  
\- I'm glad you like it.  
He responded and then his eyes clouded a bit as if he was wondering about something serious before he connected their eyes once more. He took Gabriel's hand in his gently;  
\- There is something I would like you to know. Since I was little, although I was happy and had anything I could wish for, there was always something missing.  
As I grew older I became more aware of the world I live in. It was a cold and dangerous world and I survived this and even became a lion among those who surrounded me.  
I lived and worked. This gained me power and respect. That night we met, it was after my father's funeral. He was killed by an enemy and I was hot-blooded at that moment.  
I was going to make a mistake and end up losing everything. And you stopped me. You gave me a new experience and feeling I never had before.  
  
He stopped for a moment and noticed Gabriel's tender eyes, he was almost tearing up and Leon used his other hand to touch his lover's face.  
\- There is no need to feel sorry, my love. Right now I'm the happiest man alive.  
Noting Gabriel's hand resting on his and tilting his hand against his hand made him smile warmly as he continued.  
\- You became my light in the middle of a dark way. You became a being that I couldn't lose no matter what. You became a part of my life that I wish would always stay.  
And I became yours and yours_ alone_. I became a man that can't live and function without you near me. I became a man that must know you are safe and sound at any breathing moment.  
And I hope, you will be mine till the end of days…  
  
He bent down on one knee, leaving his lover's face untouched but still held one of his hands. He took out a little wooden box and opened it by pressing his thumb on the opening mechanism.  
Gabriel froze on the spot as his brain tried to understand what was happening;  
\- Gabriel Leus, would you give me the honor and marry me?  
Tears of delight flowed down the teacher face. He used his free hand to wipe them and looked at the man he loved more than anything.  
\- I will, Leon Alexander Wolfe.  
He answered, trying to maintain his voice stable and then Leon rose and hugged the older man tightly.  
This time Gabriel didn't stop himself from tearing up and let the smile stay forever on his face.

\- The End –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story came to an end. However, it doesn't mean there won't be a comeback in the form of a sequel or extra chapters.  
If there are some events in the life of the Leus family (and extensions) you would like to read about, or plot holes you found and wished to fill - you can write a comment or a message, and perhaps if the muse visits again, it will come to life (or on paper?). 
> 
> Kudos and comments would be appreciated =) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this story, as I'm writing it.  
Till next time! 
> 
> P.S. as for the * => Leon doesn't see a surrogate as an option as he doesn't wish for any third person into his and Gabriel's relationship (no matter how platonic and medical it is).


End file.
